Working Together
by hopelesslyhopeful7211
Summary: AU: College. No magic, curses, or anything like that. Set in the real world and is written to where you can imagine any college town you want. Emma and Regina are in the same class and work together on a group project. They get caught up in a romantic whirlwind from there. They face challenges from Regina's mother. Will they work together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first attempt at writing anything like this, so let's see how it goes? Please feel free to critic and hope you enjoy! -Hopelesslyhopeful7211**

"For this assignment you will be working in groups of four, so move around and pick your groups. You're free to leave after you form your groups. Have a good weekend! I have to go". The professor hurries out of the room.

Group work? No one ever picks me… Regina thinks as she meekly looks around the room hoping for someone to notice her.

Eyes dart across the room as others begin accepting group members. She notices a couple basketball players beginning to move their chairs together. That kid that always carries around a skateboard was moving to the other side of the room to form a group. I'll probably have to send professor an email to see if he can assign me a group. She contemplates. Or maybe he'll let me work alone? She looks forward, her thoughts interrupted by beautiful, bright green eyes. Her heart flutters. "Hey, do you want to be in my group? We're over there," the blonde says pointing across the room to two brunettes.

"Yeah, that's fine," Regina replies as she stands up grabbing her bag. Is this real? Okay, calm down Regina…

The blonde responds with a bright smile and leads Regina to the rest of the group.

They sit down next to each other and Emma introduces Regina to the other group members.

"Guys, this is Regina," Emma says while gesturing to Regina "Regina, this is Ruby and that is Belle and I'm Emma" while pointing to both of them respectively and then to herself.

"Nice meeting you," Regina says. Wait, how did she know my name? Regina thinks to herself. Perhaps professor said my name at the beginning of the semester? That has to be it.

Emma takes the lead of the group after reading the assignment sheet. "So looks like there's four parts. These seem similar," pointing at the assignment sheet at the first two bullet points, "and these seem similar," pointing to the last two bullet points "do you guys want to split into two's?" Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Ruby pipes up, "Belle and I can take the first two," Emma looks to Regina, "Do you want to work together?"

"Yes, that works for me," Regina replies perhaps staring a bit too long into the blonde's shimmering, emerald eyes.

Ruby and Belle give each other a knowing look. We should probably head out, right? They nod and stand up to leave.

"Great, let me give you my email and phone number," Emma rips out a small piece of paper and begins writing in the best handwriting she could muster, "Let's try to meet next week to get this done," Emma looks up and meets chocolate eyes gazing at her. She passes the piece of paper to Regina. Regina takes the paper and puts it in her notebook, "Okay." They stand up to leave, "Emma, thanks for inviting me to your group".

"It's no problem," Emma responds with a warm smile. They stand gazing and exchanging smiles until Emma notices others staring from the corner of her eye. Snapped back into reality Emma looks down and stutters, "Umm, well, I better get going".

"Oh, okay, yes, me too."

They go their separate ways outside the classroom. Emma looks behind her to see Regina is also glancing back. Emma clears her throat and looks forward. Holy shit! Emma thinks to herself. She did not notice Ruby and Belle standing at the end of the hallway as she walks past them.


	2. Chapter 2

**People actually started reading! Thank you for taking an interest! I'm going to go ahead and move the rating up to M. For now just to be safe because of some language, but perhaps for some other things down the line. Feel free to comment and enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Ruby and Belle watch as Emma scurries past them completely oblivious to their presence. The two brunettes look back to each other shocked.

"Oh my god, she has got it bad! Already!" Ruby exclaims to her girlfriend, Belle.

"She didn't even notice us! Completely lost in thought!" Belle's Australian accent fills the hallway.

"Did you see how they looked at each other in there?"

"Yes! I'm pretty sure they were drowning in each other's eyes!"

"Maybe we should start planning a double date soon?" Ruby laughs as she puts her hand into Belle's and they begin to walk towards the exit.

* * *

Emma is lost in thought as she makes the trek across campus back to her dorm. Was she giving me heart eyes on purpose? I could've sworn she was checking me out too. I knew it was a good idea to ask her to work with me! I've been wanting to…BZZZ her scattered thoughts interrupted as she looks down at her phone vibrating from a new text. It's from Ruby and Belle! FUCK! I totally forgot to meet up with them!

"Hey lover girl! Did you forget about us? Lol"

She reads the message blushing with embarrassment both by her forgetfulness and overt chemistry with the brunette from class. Did everyone notice?

"Shit, I am so sorry guys! I was just distracted…Maybe tomorrow?"

BZZZ her phone vibrates again, "Lol, its fine. We're fucking with you! We'll give you time to cool off lol!"

Emma replies grinning, "Haha, fuck you!"

She puts her phone back in her pocket and enters the dorm lobby. She walks over to the elevator, puts her ID card in, and pushes the up button. She rides the rickety elevator up to her 4th floor dorm room. She fumbles with her keys to unlock her door. She sighs as she take off her shoes and throws her backpack on the floor.

The dorm is very small. An open room with a single twin size bed, couch, and TV. A small kitchen area with just the basics. An even smaller bathroom where the sink has an eternal drip that can be heard from the living room area. How many times do I have to try to fix the damn sink? She complains to herself. If my grants didn't pay for this place entirely I would try to find something better!

Emma throws her red leather jacket on the floor next to the couch revealing a plain white tank top. She grabs a bag of Cheetos from the cabinet and lays down on the couch. Since I ruined my plans I can just veg out watching Netflix. I guess I deserve that. This is just as much fun anyway! After a few episodes she dozes off. Her fingers covered in cheese dust. Netflix asks "Are you still watching?" with no response from the blonde.

* * *

Stop smiling, Regina. Emma was just trying to be nice. She struggles to contain her thoughts and apparently her glowing facial expressions as well. I'm sure she would've invited anyone else that was without a group. Her face twists into a frown. I can't be special to a girl that I've talked to only once. She walks into the parking garage pulling her keys out of her bag. That would be ridiculous! She is almost scowling at her maybe, sort of connection with the blonde. She unlocks her Mercedes, sitting her bag down in the passenger seat as she slides in to take a seat at the wheel. But the way she looked at me. She thinks to herself, eyes downcast. I know I didn't imagine it. She turns the key and the engine roars to a start. She looks forward again and pulls out of the garage. Her face settles on a content, soft grin as she turns the radio on to drown out her thoughts of Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina opens the door of her apartment and fumbles through her bag for the contact information Emma gave her. She pulls out the small piece of paper with a smile and lays her bag on the marble counter top. Her apartment is in pristine condition. Every possession has a proper place. The white and black color scheme is highly sophisticated.

There's no need to be nervous. This is just about class work. She stares at the paper admiring the adorable, messy scribbles Emma wrote for her. Perhaps I should wait at least a couple hours. She reasons. She's probably not even home yet. It's only been thirty minutes. She moves into the kitchen to fix herself dinner. What will it be tonight? She sifts through the refrigerator and grabs a bag of salad mix and vinaigrette dressing. After pouring the mix in a bowl and dumping a moderate amount of salad dressing onto the mix she then settles in front of the television to begin the wait for an acceptable time to contact Emma.

Time moves slowly as Regina watches the second hand move on the large clock on the wall. Her eyes shift back and forth from the television and the clock. Her thoughts run wild with different scenarios involving the stunning blonde. How she should contact Emma. How to have a conversation with Emma. Being in the same room with Emma. Touching Emma? Yes, definitely touching Emma would be a plus. Her eyes truly focus on the television screen for the first time in well over an hour. There is a gold colored man on her screen exclaiming, "Magic always comes with a price, dearie!" while giggling hysterically. What am I watching right now? Back to the clock. Okay, two hours and three minutes. That's a perfectly random and acceptable amount of time, right?

She takes out her phone to compose her first message to the striking blonde.

"Hi Emma, it's Regina from class"

She stares at the message. Simple. Is it too simple? She makes an addition to her message.

"Hi Emma, it's Regina from class :)"

Regina contemplates. She might think that's too flirty. Do I want to be flirty? I should keep this more professional. For now anyway. She erases the smiley face addition and hits send.

* * *

"Party of two", Ruby responds to the host at a local seafood restaurant. The aroma of seafood is always somehow a bit unsettling, yet still enticing. Belle is standing by her side. The host gives them a pager and nonchalantly says, "It'll be about ten minutes". They head towards a bench in the lobby to wait. There's a tank of live lobsters next to the bench. The lobsters crawl all over each other. Their claws are tied together.

Belle points to the tank after watching them for a couple minutes. "It's a bit sad," she speaks up in the moderately busy restaurant lobby, "They're unable to be free".

"You're right," Ruby turns to watch the tank too while putting her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, "I don't think I should've picked this restaurant," she lets out a small laugh, "Since Emma isn't tagging along I just thought this place was going to be a nice change from the usual fast food places".

"Anywhere is fine when I'm with you," Belle meets her gaze and gives Ruby's thigh a playful slap to indicate that there is no apology necessary.

* * *

"_Regina, where are we going?" Emma is being dragged along by the wrist by the sultry brunette. Regina does not reply as she continues to drag Emma deeper into the woods. Emma stares at the woman holding onto her. They are moving fairly quickly, but she takes this moment to appreciate the view. Her eyes graze every inch of the woman's backside. She's wearing tight skinny jeans perfectly accentuating her assets. What wouldn't she give to caress every curve? Her fears and worries dissolve even though they near a body of water. She uses her free hand to tap Regina's shoulder. Regina turns around and stops them. Still holding onto her arm they stand just inches apart. Regina's deep brown eyes flicker down to Emma's lips and then back into her emerald eyes. Emma's eyes dilate as she acknowledges the arousal in Regina's eyes. She wets her lips with a slide of her tongue and feels emboldened to act. She moves her free hand up to graze Regina's cheek lightly. Regina leans into her hand. A shiver runs down her spine as she... _

Emma startles awake with a gasp. Sweat beads cling to her chest. She thinks sarcastically. Sweat through my tank top, great. Her eyes roll back into her head. That dream…Her mind relives the moments. Can I go back? She sits up and notices the Cheetos bag spilled on the floor. More mess to clean up. She looks at her cheese dusted fingers and begins wiping them off on her jeans. After wiping off all the cheesy evidence on her fingers she picks up her phone. She notices two unread messages.

The first message is from an unfamiliar number.

"Hi Emma, it's Regina from class"

Emma grins brightly at her screen. She immediately adds the new contact: Regina. She composes her response.

"Hey, so what do you think about Monday around 4 in the library?"

She hits send and checks her other text. It is a picture of a close up on a bright red lobster in a tank. She notices other lobsters surrounding it all with their claws tied. The text underneath reads "You missed all the fun!"

She giggles while typing, "The fuck? Of course I did!"

She quickly takes a picture of the mess of Cheetos on the floor and her television screen showing Netflix then sends them to Ruby and Belle with the message, "I think I won most the fun evening though!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thanks so much for reading! This chapter centers mostly on Regina, Ruby, and Belle. Next chapter will most likely be all Emma and Regina though. I feel like I'm dragging this out longer than I anticipated, so I will either skip directly to Emma and Regina's meeting day or continue chronologically but involve more Emma and Regina interaction. Let me know what you think and hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina's phone vibrates as she brushes her teeth before laying down to get some sleep. I wish I didn't have to get up early tomorrow for work. She picks up her phone and her face lights up as the name Emma appears on the screen.

"Hey, so what do you think about Monday around 4 in the library?"

Regina thinks of her Monday schedule. Class until two. I told my mom I'd go home for dinner at six. I'm not sure how long we will be working on this though. She brushes it off in her mind. She will understand if I have to cancel. School work comes first. Regina composes her second message to the blonde.

"That works for me". She hits send.

* * *

Regina wakes up the next morning to the loud buzz of her alarm clock. The bright red numbers read 7:00 AM. She pulls the covers over her head leaving just her eyes and nose peeking out. I thought Saturdays are meant for sleeping in. She sighs and decides to get up. She turns the annoying buzzing from the alarm clock off and yawns while stretching her arms. She goes through the motions of getting ready for work. Shower, getting dressed, hair, and makeup. She looks into the mirror before she grabs her keys to leave. She's wearing a loose, silky blue blouse tucked into a form fitting pencil skirt that perfectly hugs at her hips. Her heels show off her calf muscles. She slides a hand over herself to flatten out her outfit and then turns to leave for her job working the services desk at the local art museum.

* * *

Belle wakes up in the warm comfort of Ruby's arms. She gives her a squeeze and then takes Ruby's arm out from around her waist so that she can look at the time. 9:08 AM she reads. She takes the opportunity to admire her girlfriend asleep next to her. Her red brown hair flows onto the pillow. Her eyes skim her girlfriend's body. Ruby's loose t-shirt is bunched up above her belly button exposing the soft skin. She admires her cute puppy dog features and grins as Ruby lets out an adorable puppy yawn. She opens her eyes and sits up with Belle.

"Morning beautiful," she says leaning in kissing Belle's forehead.

"Good morning," Belle responds with a blushing grin.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Let's do something different," Belle replies in a playful tone, "We never get to explore the city"

"Sounds perfect," she says as she pulls Belle into a long, sweet kiss.

* * *

Emma wakes leisurely Saturday morning around 11:00 AM. She rolls out of bed wearing only a sports bra and boy shorts. She stretches her arms above her head showing off her toned abs and athletic build. Her stomach growls. So hungry. She walks the few feet from the bed into her small kitchen and opens the fridge. She pulls out a half gallon of milk from around beer bottles. She then pulls out a box of Fruit Loops from her cabinet and makes herself a bowl of cereal. In between drowning the crunchy cereal into the milk and taking bites she checks her phone. Her heart flutters as she sees the name Regina on the screen.

"That works for me" she reads.

She sits her phone back down as she sighs. I never thought I'd think this, but is it Monday yet?

* * *

Ruby and Belle stroll along the main street of downtown. Their shoulders brush as they walk beside each other sipping on strawberry smoothies. Belle looks around at all the tourist sites she's never experienced. One peaks her interest. A large white building with huge pillars out front. A long flight of stone stairs lead up to the entrance. Flags near the building indicate that this is an art museum.

"Let's go in there!" Belle exclaims pointing to the building.

"Okay, sounds fun," the other brunette agrees with a smile.

They begin to hike up the stone stairs to the entrance. As they enter the large building there are actually only a few people in line to purchase tickets.

"It must be our lucky day!" they both giggle. As they wait in line to purchase tickets Ruby looks around the building. She observes huge statues of what looks to be a family holding hands in the main lobby area. Down the hallway she notices a variety of paintings of all sizes. Wow, I can't wait to check everything out. Why haven't I been here before? They near the front of the line. Then her eyes catch sight of a vaguely familiar figure behind the services desk in the corner.

She nudges Belle "Hey, is that Regina?"

Following the other brunette's line of sight she focuses in on the woman too, "I believe so. We should say hello".

After purchasing their tickets they decide to head over to greet their new friend from class.

"Regina" the two say in unison.

Regina looks up startled to hear her name since she doesn't know anyone who would visit her at work.

"Oh, hi! Ruby and Belle, right?" she inquires hesitantly.

"Yes, that's us," Ruby responds and they all laugh lightly. "So how are you and Emma doing?"

Regina immediately blushes looking around a bit flustered. Wait, we're not together. We've only texted. Did Emma say something more than that? "Uh…"

"Like on the assignment?" Ruby clarifies.

"Oh, yes, the assignment," well that was embarrassing, "We haven't begun yet, but we'll be meeting Monday to get started" The redness leaves her cheeks as she settles into comfortable conversation.

"Yeah, we haven't started yet either, but we'll be working on it tonight"

"That sounds good. Since you two will be finished first you can send your part to us Monday and we'll put it all in one document if you want" Regina suggests.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ruby agrees. Looking to further the conversation with her best friend's new crush she asks, "So how long have you worked here? It looks so nice." she gestures around the large room where they're standing.

"I can't wait to check it out," Belle adds.

Her eyes shift upwards as she thinks, "Almost four years I suppose. My mother is a platinum level donor here," Regina admits. She cringes inwardly. This is where I usually alienate others.

"Wow, that's really interesting. I bet you know this place incredibly well," Ruby replies genuinely interested.

"Yes, I suppose so. I've spent most of my life around here," I hope they're not judging me. They don't sound like they're judging me.

"So cool!" Ruby gestures to Belle, "We've never been here before. You know it'd be really fun if we all hung out sometime. Emma too," Ruby extends the offer looking directly into Regina's eyes to gauge her level of interest at the mention of Emma's name. She then looks to her girlfriend. Belle meets her gaze and smiles in agreement.

"Yes, that would be fun," Regina answers with a shy grin. Blushing again at the mention of the blonde.

"Awesome! Well we're going to look around. Nice running into you!"

"Okay, I hope you two enjoy! Here, take these," she hands them two pamphlets of information on all the exhibits.

"Awesome, thanks so much," The two brunettes take the pamphlets and turn around to enjoy the art ahead of them.

Regina smiles to herself as she straightens up the service desk. Did I just make new friends?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! This chapter was pretty fun to write! Let me know what you think and hope you enjoy! -hopefullyhopeful7211**

"Emma! Guess who we ran into yesterday ;)" Ruby and Belle send as they begin a playful banter with their friend.

"I have no idea who you would be talking about" Emma responds blushing and frustrated with the teasing.

Ruby and Belle crack up laughing. "Oh my god, this is fantastic!" Ruby exclaims to her girlfriend as they continue to tease the blonde through text.

"Emma, you know who. Don't play dumb!"

"Jfc guys! We aren't even together. I don't even know for sure if she likes me"

Ruby and Belle decide to lay off a bit at the outburst.

"Dude, you should've seen her when we mentioned your name. She definitely has the feels for ya!"

"I guess I'll find out Monday. I'm super nervous. What if I fuck up?"

"Just be yourself Swan! You're a natural charmer. She'll love you!" they console their best friend.

"Fuck, okay. So do you guys want to hang out?" she asks them hopefully. I've been alone all weekend. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

"I don't think we can. There's some family birthday dinner for Belle's dad" Ruby responds apologetically.

"Oh okay, that's cool. Tell him I said happy birthday" Emma sighs.

"Will do!"

* * *

A couple hours pass. I'm so fucking bored! Emma internally complains as she lightly bashes her head against the back of her couch. I've already refreshed my Twitter feed a billion times within five minutes. She stands up looking out the window. There's a fairly nice view of campus. Perfectly trimmed grass. Trees line the sidewalks. There's tennis courts and soccer fields in her view. Ruby and Belle totally ditched me all weekend because apparently they don't already get enough alone time. Her internal voice rambles. Now it's Sunday and I still have nothing to do. She groans and steps away from the window. You know what I'm going for a run. Fuck them and their overbearing perfect couple status.

She changes into running shorts and a loose t-shirt, pulls her golden hair into a sloppy ponytail, then throws on her tennis shoes. She bolts out the door.

* * *

It's one of the first nice days in spring time. The grass is exceptionally bright green with yellow and purple wild flowers sprouting in the fields. Emma pants heavily as she rounds the corner of the park's running loop again. Fuck, I have to stop. More panting. Just a few more strides. There's a bench right there. She makes it and plops onto the bench. Breathing heavily she leans back and scans the area trying to cool off. Couples walk hand in hand. Families with young children running just ahead. People with cute dogs. Aww, puppies! I wish I could get a puppy. Regina. What?! Regina's here? Emma panics. Regina wears a fitted V-neck shirt and jean shorts. Only a few beads of sweat form above her cleavage. She has headphones in as she walks at a brisk pace. I wonder what she's listening to. Fuck. Am I crazy? Why am I still sitting here? Her head darts around as she looks for an escape route. It's too late. Their eyes meet for the first time in two days. Emma feels paralyzed. Regina's gaze drops to avoid the intense eye contact. She keeps walking towards Emma. Then her face breaks into a mega-watt smile and she takes her headphones out of her ears. Did I do something? Emma notices she stood up at some point. They are just a couple feet apart. How long have we been like this? Shit. Say something, Swan!

"Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you here," she states as she smiles brightly.

"Me too. It looks like you ran a lot," Regina giggles gesturing to Emma.

"Oh, yeah," suddenly self-conscious she breaks eye contact to look down at herself. Oh my god, I'm a sweaty mess. Of all days…

"No, Emma, it's okay," she reaches out and brushes the blonde's arm in good will. Emma responds to her touch with a shiver, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad". Regina also brings her gaze down to the ground.

"It's totally fine. You don't have to apologize for anything," setting her own self-conscious thoughts aside, she lightly places her hand on Regina's shoulder. The brunette leans into the touch. She brings her deep brown eyes to meet with Emma's illuminating emeralds. They are accentuated by the colors of spring surrounding them.

"So, I was just finished running. Do you want to go get some iced coffee with me?" Emma breaks the silence. It's really fucking hot out here. I'm not sure it's just the weather. Shit.

"Yes, I would like that," Regina responds in a low voice and a grin on her face.

Emma's eyes widen at the brunette's response. Wait, did I just ask her on a date? What have I gotten myself into?

They turn to walk side by side the two blocks to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

As they approach the entrance of the coffee shop Emma jumps ahead grabbing the door for the brunette.

"Thanks," Regina flashes a smile and steps through. Emma follows and they walk up to the counter.

"I'll have an iced vanilla coffee," Emma gestures to the brunette, "and whatever she's having".

"Oh, an iced mocha please," Regina responds startled by the way the blonde took charge. This is a little different than I'm used to. She fumbles in her pockets to grab a few stray dollars, but Emma moved more quickly and had already handed the cashier a credit card.

"Thanks, step over this way and your order will be ready shortly," the cashier hands back the card and receipt.

"Emma, you didn't have to do that," Regina looks sincerely at the other woman as they wait for the drinks. Is she trying to impress me? I don't want her to feel like she needs to buy me things. I'm already quite interested without those extra gestures.

"It's okay, I wanted to and besides I invited you. I'd be kind of a bitch if I made you pay for something you weren't planning on buying today," Emma reasons. Fuck, I hope I didn't offend her…

"Emma, you are not a bitch"

Emma begins to laugh aloud.

"What's so funny?" she huffs.

"I just don't think I've heard you cuss before," she composes herself, but still has a goofy grin, "It's cute"

Blushing she responds without thinking, "You're cute" Wait, did I just say that? I've lost control. She looks hopefully into the blonde's eyes regardless of her thoughts to slow things down.

"Well, I…uh…" she stammers.

"Iced vanilla and iced mocha up!"

Saved by the barista I guess?

* * *

They grab their drinks and take a seat at a table outside. The warmth of the sun feels nice on their skin. Emma takes her hair out of a ponytail and it flows in light waves below her shoulders. She loosens up as the interaction continues. In between sips and pleasant conversation Regina truly appreciates the beauty of the woman sitting across from her. Her golden hair glistens in the sunlight as it bounces gracefully as she speaks. Her eyes. I have never seen such a brilliant green in my life. They lighten and adorable laugh lines appear as she smiles. I never thought anyone could look at me like this. She continues to admire in more detail. Light freckles kiss the tops of the blonde's cheeks. She notices the natural blush of red below the few, small freckles. She brings her eyes down further. Her perfect lips become more kissable every moment that she continues to ramble on about her love of cheesy foods. Even further. She quickly longs a glance at her body. She's in impeccable shape. I bet she has abs to die for. Her legs look slightly tanned in the sunlight and the muscles shift. As her glance moves back to her face she can't help but stop to gaze at her biceps. I bet she could pick me up with ease. That will never happen.

Gaining confidence from the not so subtle looks the brunette has been giving her this whole time Emma shifts the conversation, "So about what you said earlier. You think I'm cute, huh?" A sinister yet playful grin appears on her face. No way will she admit to it.

Nearly spitting out her drink, the brunette grabs onto the table to keep herself steady. She quickly composes herself. Now or never.

"Well, yes, but perhaps more than just cute" she says in a teasing tone, her deep brown eyes melt.

A bit shocked with the overt nature of this conversation, Emma's eyes widen quickly. Many emotions flash on her face. Shock, admiration, lust. Her expressions settle down after a couple seconds.

"Really?" she asks a bit unsure.

She leans forward and in a low voice says, "Yes dear, you are very attractive," her eyes dart across Emma's face to gauge her reaction as she confirms her attraction. I do not bluff.

Emma's jaw drops and her eyes smolder. She fantasizes of standing up, walking over to the teasing brunette, picking her up, and bringing her into a long, deep kiss. Her legs would wrap around her as their mouths would explore each other. Then she'd sit her sweet ass down on this table right now. She quickly shuts her mouth embarrassed by her horn dog reactions to the woman sitting across from her. She takes her hand from off her lap and places it gently on top of Regina's hand which still is grabbing onto the side of the table. The contact makes her heart soar. She somehow already knows she would do anything for this cute, adorable, sexy, playful, teasing brunette sitting with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! 100% Regina and Emma interaction this chapter. Let me know what you think and hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina gasps and stares at their hands touching. Oh god, what did I do? I gave her the wrong message. No, Regina, this is the truth. I am interested and there's no doubt about it. She is simply reciprocating and I like it. She internally struggles with herself.

Regina has always had trouble accepting her attraction to women. Mother will never understand. She's the only family I really have. Remember last time? Her eyebrows furrow into sadness briefly. Then they relax back to normal within half a second. Since then I've always been able to hide how I feel. At least on the outside. Well, until now. There's something special about Emma. I cannot hide my feelings for her. I want to pursue this. I want a relationship with her. I want to learn everything about this woman. I want to spend more time with her again and again. We may barely know each other now, but I already care about her.

She quickly looks up. Emma's head is tilted in confusion. Her gorgeous green eyes are staring a hole in her head. Oh my god, how long have we been sitting like this? Emma removes her hand from Regina's.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know. I just…," Emma begins to explain flustered, but is interrupted.

"No, Emma, I…I meant what I said. I like you," she stammers out her feelings.

The blonde grins, but feels there's still something off.

"I like you too," Perhaps already more than that, "but?"

"It's complicated. My mother will not understand. She is my only family," the brunette explains.

"Oh," she scans her brain for a solution, "You don't have to tell her. I mean this," she gestures to both of them, "is all new right now," she offers to her crush turned viable love interest.

"Okay," she trusts Emma and her heart beats faster. She reasons with herself. I don't have to tell my mother everything. Emma's right. This isn't even an established relationship yet. There is nothing to worry about.

"So, was this a date?" Emma playfully grins, lightening the mood.

"If that's what you want to call it," Regina replies smiling and taking the last sip of iced coffee. Her chocolate eyes lighten.

"Did you drive or walk?"

"I drove. I parked in the lot by the park"

"Okay, can I walk you back?"

"Of course"

Emma reaches over to place her hand on the brunette's again. With a bright smile she then stands and helps the other woman out of her chair.

"Very charming, dear," she genuinely responds to the nice gesture.

* * *

They walk back the couple blocks to the park where Regina's car is parked. Regina takes out her keys from her pocket, pressing the unlock button the Mercedes' lights flash.

"Holy fucking shit! Regina! Is that a Benz?" Emma nearly yells. Her head turns, her gaze volleying from the car to her new girlfriend? No, too soon for that. Don't get too cocky, Emma, shit.

Regina immediately blushes, "Oh, yeah. I got it for a high school graduation present," she replies. It's over. She's definitely going to think differently of me now.

"Wow! That is badass!" Emma exclaims.

"Really?" she laughs, "Would you like a ride back to your place?" she inquires hopefully, not wanting the time with the other woman to end.

"Sure," Emma accepts the offer with a smile and shrug. She strides over to the passenger side.

They both get into the vehicle. Emma's eyes dart around the interior. The seats are a fine, black leather. She runs her hands over them. The chrome accents give the car a very sophisticated look. Does this come with satellite radio? The woman in the driver's seat looks fabulous in the position of power.

Regina starts the engine, "So where do you live?"

"Oh, just on campus. In the dorms," she replies lightly blushing, a tad embarrassed due to her financial inferiority.

"Cool," Regina honestly responds. She puts the car in drive and exits the lot. After settling on the road she extends one hand in Emma's direction. The blonde takes her hand, slipping her fingers in between the other woman's. Her heart flutters and she cannot contain the large smile on her face. Nothing has ever felt more like home.

* * *

"You can pull in there," Emma points to a small lot just behind the dorms.

Regina steers the vehicle into the lot, removing her grip on the blonde's hand just long enough to put the car in park, and then immediately re-establishing the connection.

Neither woman wanted to leave each other's presence. Emma leans forward and uses her free hand to lightly caress the brunette's cheek. Regina leans into the touch, closing her eyes just briefly. When they open, their eyes meet in a loving gaze. Their short time together felt right. Perhaps even perfection. Their minds cloud in a fog of attraction, respect, and trust. They lean in further until their lips are just inches apart. Then they crash together in a long, sweet, passionate kiss. Hearts race. A whirlwind of thoughts pass through their minds as their lips move together. Is this real? This is too fast. No, this is perfect. Does she really feel this way about me? This feels so right. I can't believe this is happening. Is this love?

They reluctantly break. Smiles shine on both their faces as bright as the sun.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma asks.

"Yes, of course"

"I can't wait," Emma draws Regina in for another kiss, quicker this time.

"Me too," Regina's chocolate eyes melt.

Emma exits the car and begins to walk towards her dorm building. She looks back briefly flashing a smile. Regina grins and touches her lips wishing the connection had never ended.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think and hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Emma's thoughts race as she heads back up to her dorm room. Okay, so today was fucking crazy. But in a good way. More than a good way. A fucking fantastic way! Maybe I should pinch myself to make sure I didn't just dream all of this? She unlocks her door and immediately removes her shoes. She then walks over, leaps on her bed, and rolls over to stare at the ceiling. She feels bliss as she lays there reliving the day in her head. So let me get this straight. Regina went to have coffee with me. She told me that she likes me even though I looked gross from running and I spent half the conversation discussing the history of cheeseburgers. I told her I like her back. We held hands and kissed twice! On just a random day! Oh my god, there's no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight. Should I text her? No, be patient, Swan! Maybe I can vent to Ruby and Belle? She picks up her phone to type a message.

"Rubes! Belle! Holy fucking shit! That's all I can say about today" she presses send.

After a few minutes she notices a response.

"Dude, what happened?"

What didn't happen? She smirks. Well, I mean a lot more could've happened if you catch my drift. She internally winks to herself. The blonde shakes her head to rid the more explicit thoughts.

"Okay, so I went to the park and ran into you know who. We kind of had an impromptu date!"

The two brunettes squeal at the news. They want nothing but the best for their friend. With Regina they know Emma will have the happiness she deserves.

"Oh my god, you have to tell us everything!"

Emma flashes a large smile and begins to tell her friends about her exceptional time with the brunette.

* * *

Regina hums along to the tune of a peppy song on the radio as she drives back to her apartment. She feels ecstatic about the events from today. Totally unexpected and exceeded all expectations of how I thought today would go. She thinks to herself. I'm living the truth for once. This is real and I want to make this work. Like Emma said this is new and we don't know where this will go, so there's no need to worry. She parks in her apartment's lot and begins to walk towards her door. I can't wait to spend more time with her tomorrow even if it is for school work. She unlocks her door and heads inside ready to relax. She checks her phone and notices a message from her mother. She frowns. Well, there goes my good mood most likely.

"Don't forget about dinner tomorrow. Love, Mom"

Regina sighs. I have to tell her I might not be able to go.

"Okay. I have to work on an assignment with my friend in the library tomorrow, but I'll let you know if I can still make it"

Her mother replies within a few minutes.

"Okay, my love"

Phew, I overreacted. Nothing too bad this time. She thinks, relieved. I suppose I should relax for a few and then start to get ready for tomorrow. She yawns. It's already getting a little late.

* * *

The next morning Regina wakes up excited for the day to unfold. Specifically the part where she gets to see her gorgeous blonde with enchanting emerald eyes and perfect, kissable lips again. First I just have to get through class. She hastily gets ready and then heads out to go to campus.

The impatient brunette shoots her glance up at the clock. She reads 1:55 PM. Only 5 more minutes left until class is over. I can do this. But then I'll have to waste another two hours before 4:00. Damn it. She rolls her eyes. Well, I could get something to eat to waste time. She contemplates. Maybe Emma would be able to join me? Or maybe she suggested that time because she really is busy until then? You know what? I'm just going to give in and ask her. She glances back at the clock. It states 1:59 then changes over to 2:00. She quickly gets up and bolts out of the classroom. She pulls out her phone to contact the blonde.

"Hey Emma :) I was wondering, if you aren't busy, would you like to get something to eat with me before we work on the assignment?"

She begins to walk back to her car. Her mind drifts into thoughts of her girlfriend? Actually, I don't know. We haven't discussed that yet. She imagines the other woman's figure. She craves more kisses from the blonde. She wants to feel their bodies pushed together. She wants to run her hands through her golden locks. She wants to experience the stunning eye contact and the perfect chemistry between them. Her phone vibrates snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sure, sounds awesome :) I'll be back at my place in about 15 minutes"

Regina smiles. She approaches her vehicle and gets in.

"Okay :) I'm already on campus because I just got out of class. I can go park in that lot you showed me yesterday. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect :)"

She can't believe that the other woman seems just as excited to see her. She can't help but to briefly melt into her seat to take in the buzz of pure happiness. After a moment she takes off to meet the blonde by her dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry for the unintentional wait on this chapter. My internet connection was out for a couple of days. So if I didn't like to curse excessively then here is where I would have upped the rating ;) as always let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Emma briskly heads back to her dorm from her earlier class. This is happening! We're seeing each other earlier than expected again? Mind blown! Her heart races as she sees the Mercedes parked in the lot waiting for her. She opens the passenger side door and is instantly distracted by the beauty of the other woman sitting in the driver's seat. That is a fancy-ass red blouse. Her eyes dart across her figure. Wait, is her top button un-buttoned? Damn! Fuck, don't stare, Swan!

"You can get in, dear" the brunette smirks, acknowledging the overt looks.

Fuck, fuck! She didn't realize that she's been just hovering at the passenger door. She takes a seat and closes the door.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde says frazzled, but then their eyes meet. She is not receiving an angry look. It's a look of flattery. She gains confidence. Okay, turn on the charm! "You look really nice today," she flashes an ultra bright smile and leans in for a long, sweet kiss.

They break. The kiss leaves a goofy grin on Regina's face.

"So are you actually hungry or did you just want to go along to see me?" the brunette inquires, a bit smug.

"I'm famished," the blonde winks at the other woman as her eyes smolder.

The brunette purrs at the other woman's advances. She takes her hand, intertwining their fingers and they head off to get some food.

* * *

Regina parks in the lot of an average casual, sit-in restaurant. They pull into a brief kiss before exiting the vehicle. Walking next to each other their arms brush. Emma holds out her arm and Regina grabs onto her elbow as they enter the restaurant. The host hands Regina the pager that alerts them to when their table is ready. They sit in the waiting area.

"Hey! I want to hold the pager!" Emma playfully demands.

"You're a child," the brunette states in a joking tone handing over the pager. They sit so close that their thighs are firmly pressed together.

Within a few minutes the pager vibrates and they are seated at a table near the back of the restaurant in a corner. Very few other patrons are nearby. Plenty of privacy. The brunette thinks to herself. This is nice. They sit in silence while looking through the menu. The waitress comes by and takes their orders while sitting a basket of bread on the table. Emma excitedly grabs a piece bread.

Regina giggles, "I knew you'd order a burger!"

"Aw, you got me! They are my favorite," she laughs at her inability to hide her love of food.

"So, tell me about yourself? I feel like I should know more about you" Regina genuinely asks.

Emma sighs, "Well there's not much to know. My parents gave me up, so I was in and out of foster care my whole childhood. I got tired of it, so I ran away when I was 16 and never looked back. As you can see I'm very fine now" she winks at her joke which is an attempt to lighten the mood. Great, she's going to feel sorry for me. She examines the deep brown eyes looking back at her, but does not see the usual response of pity. She sees admiration.

The brunette takes the blonde's hand and genuinely expresses, "That is very brave. I can't imagine what it took to get through that situation," the brunette flashes a smile, "And yes, dear, you are very fine"

Their entrees arrive and they begin to dig in. Conversation lightens to other get to know you topics about school, music, entertainment, and etc. Emma leans back in her seat after finishing her burger and many of her fries. She sighs in satisfaction. Fuck that was some good food. Regina leans forward stealing a remaining fry.

"Hey, that's mine!" the blonde giggles.

The other woman laughs in response.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should work on this assignment at my place? I don't believe there is any need for the formal setting at the library now unless you would rather…"

Emma intervenes, "No way, the library is a bit stuffy. Your place is fine with me," she grins.

Regina pays the bill and they get up to leave for her apartment.

* * *

Regina pulls into her building's parking lot. Out front there is a perfectly manicured lawn with beautiful decorative shrubs and flowers. The building itself is rather large. It has deep red bricks and lovely balconies. There is a large in-ground pool in the back of the property. They walk up to her apartment and Regina lets them inside. Emma looks around taking in the luxuries.

"Wow, this is really nice!"

Regina blushes, "I would love to say that I earned it, but my mom pays half of the bills," she looks into Emma's eyes to make sure her demeanor hasn't changed. I don't want her to feel obligated to like me just for my things. The blonde's gaze meets Regina's. Her emerald eyes shine at her as if she were the true treasure in the room. Regina is reassured. Emma wouldn't use me.

"My laptop is over here," the brunette leads the other woman to the couch and they have a seat. They rustle through their bags to find the necessary items to work on the assignment.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I saw Ruby and Belle the other day. I told them that they can send us their part and we could put it together. I hope that's okay?"

"Oh, yeah, no problem!" the blonde responds. She then smirks, "Did you want an excuse to spend extra time with me? All you had to do was ask," she winks and receives a playful slap on the arm from the brunette.

They spend time discussing the material, different ways to answer questions, rummaging through the text book, and googling questions online until they notice a couple hours have passed.

"Phew, looks like we're almost finished," Emma states.

"Yeah, let me check my email and see if they sent us their part yet," Regina offers and begins to log into her email account. "Hmm, nothing yet"

They finish up their part of the assignment after making some final touches. Emma sticks out her hand for a high five and Regina slaps her hand.

"Great job! So are we still waiting on them?" Emma asks.

Regina double checks her email, "Yeah, I still don't have anything. Do you want to wait a little longer with me?"

Emma lightly grazes the brunette's thigh and takes her hand, "Yeah, of course we can wait a little longer. If they take too long I'll message them"

She takes off her jacket and settles in.

* * *

Regina turns on the television, flipping through the channels she asks, "What do you want to watch?"

"Oh my god, was that Mean Girls? Go back," the blonde shouts excitedly. The channel changes over to the movie. "Yes, I love this one!"

Regina grins, "Yes, it is very funny, dear." She is so cute when she gets excited. Well actually she's cute all of the time.

"Four for you, Glen Coco. You go, Glen Coco!" Emma laughs while quoting a line in the movie.

The brunette's chocolate eyes melt as she admires the other woman's adorable laugh. She is too cute. Her glance grazes the blonde's body. Absolutely gorgeous. I want all of her. The look does not go unnoticed. Emma meets her gaze and her emerald eyes shine bright.

Time stands still and the room seems to have gone silent. Regina leans in first and they draw into a long, sensual kiss. Emma places her hand on the other woman's upper thigh while the other is tangled in thick, brunette locks. Regina begins to run her hands over the blonde's torso. This has got to be a fantasy. Emma thinks to herself. They break their kiss, but pull closer together facing each other square on the couch. Regina's hands run to Emma's waistband and she lifts at her shirt. Emma obliges and pulls her shirt off to reveal her soft skin underneath. The brunette draws a line of kisses along Emma's neck. She moves into Emma's lap, straddling her. Her hands run along her back and she unsnaps the blonde's bra to reveal her fully. She cups and kneads Emma's breasts. The blonde gasps and a pool of heat rises. She fumbles with the buttons on Regina's blouse until it pops open revealing a sexy, black bra. Emma quickly unsnaps it throwing it onto the ground revealing Regina as well. She pulls the brunette into her. Their bodies melt perfectly into each other. Their minds spin and become dizzy. Emma carefully turns and moves Regina onto her back. Regina's breathing hitches as the other woman teases her over her jeans before unbuttoning them and pulling down. Emma briefly stands up to remove her own jeans. She takes in the beauty of the other woman lying naked before her. Her olive skin is radiant. Her cheeks are flushed pink and her deep brown eyes smolder as she looks up. Fuck, this woman is unreal. She then resumes her position above the brunette. She meshes into Regina's body and uses two fingers to tease the brunette's wet folds. Regina moans in the blonde's ear, "Emma". The blonde inserts two fingers filling the other woman. Regina gasps. Emma expertly creates a rhythm with her fingers circling inside the brunette.

The two women are too caught up in each other to notice the door swing open. An older woman strides in carrying a vase of flowers for her daughter.

CRASH! The vase drops shattering onto the floor.

Emma and Regina look up in complete shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Wow, the responses from the last chapter! The reviews made my day :) new character! This will definitely not be a one time only appearance. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Emma and Regina quickly jump up to dress themselves. Their cheeks are bright red with major embarrassment as they fumble with their clothes. Emma's mind races. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Wait, is that her mother? Well, this is not how I expected to meet her. This is a fucking nightmare.

"What is going on?" Regina's mother, Cora, booms out. Her eyes burn a hole in her daughter's head. She stands just a few feet behind the couch. Her cheeks also burn red, but out of anger.

"Mother, I can expla…" Regina attempts to defend her relationship with the blonde. Oh my god, why is this happening? My life is over.

"No, get out!" the older woman interrupts, screaming.

"What?" Tears swell in Regina's eyes.

Emma steps forward shielding the brunette from her mother, "Ma'am, I am so sorry. I…"

Cora nearly flies over and invades Emma's personal space, snarling, "You don't get to say anything about this situation. My daughter is not gay," She uses a derogatory tone.

Shock spreads across the blonde's face at her offensive statement. I have to fix this.

"Ma'am, please listen to me?" Emma pleads with the older woman.

"No, step aside, girl," she spits out. Her glare stares past the blonde to look for her daughter.

Regina places a hand on Emma's shoulder. Tears swelling further, she steps beside the blonde to face her mother together. She straightens her spine and attempts to gather herself. She looks directly in her mother's furious eyes.

"Mother, I will not let you intimidate us," Regina says as sternly as she can muster. I care about Emma. This will not end this way.

Cora backs off a step, but her eyes are still full of anger.

"Regina, I thought you were going to be in the library. I was just going to drop these off," she gestures to the mess of flowers, water, and glass behind her, "but I see that you lied," disappointment flashes across her face.

"We were working on an assignment earlier, mother, I promise," a sick feeling shoots through her body as she realizes that from her mother's perspective she was not only caught in a compromising position, but she also betrayed her. I warned her though. I said that I probably couldn't make it to have dinner with her today. And I couldn't have imagined that she would've barged in like this at the worst possible moment.

"I don't want to hear it. You, girl," she slams a finger into Emma's chest, "get out! I need to talk to my daughter alone."

Emma looks down to the ground in shame and is frozen in place. Regina's adrenaline rushes at the sight of her mother threatening the blonde. She puts her arm around Emma and smacks her mother's finger off.

"No. WE," she strongly emphasizes the word referring to herself and Emma as a single unit, "will see ourselves out. Let me just grab my bag and a change of clothes for now," Regina states firmly regardless of the redness from the tears in her eyes.

Cora shakes with fury from the smack on the hand from her daughter. I will destroy this blonde girl for corrupting my daughter. She manages to hold herself back from getting physical with the women.

Regina pulls Emma away from Cora to a safer distance a few feet away. She rushes to gather a few things that she needs for tomorrow to take with them. She takes Emma's hand and escorts them out of the apartment leaving her mother behind.

* * *

Regina ushers Emma into her car and quickly peels away from her apartment's lot. Emma rubs Regina's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the brunette from all that has happened.

"I'll drop you off at your place, don't worry about me. I can get a hotel for the night," Regina chokes out.

"Regina, no, I won't leave you," the blonde reassures the other woman, "They won't let us bring overnight visitors to the dorm or we could just stay there. Let me at least help you pay for the room"

"You want to stay with me after all of this?" a tear rolls down her face.

"Of course," Emma wipes the fallen tear away, "I love you"

Regina gasps at her girlfriend's confession. I think this relationship has been established without the official discussion of the label. She thinks to herself. Oh my god, she loves me! I can't believe this! Everything is a complete mess now, but she makes me so happy. My mother will not dictate my life any longer.

"I love you too, dear," the brunette grins through her tears returning the sentiment.

"Do you need anything from your place first?"

"Oh, yeah, I better grab a change of clothes"

They soon pull into Emma's dorm parking lot.

"I'll be right back," Emma draws Regina into a long kiss before getting out of the car and running up to her dorm room.

Regina is left alone with her thoughts. I can't believe this. Why won't my mother ever understand me? Is she still in my apartment? Probably snooping through my things I imagine. I don't know how I can fix this. I will not leave Emma even if I lose everything else. She already means the world to me. I love her so much. We will figure this out.

Emma returns with a plastic grocery bag filled with some clothes. She hops back in the car, pecks Regina on the lips, and they head out to find a hotel for the night.

* * *

Regina pulls into the lot of a moderately nice hotel about ten minutes outside of town. Probably a two and a half or three star. They get out of the car and walk towards the entrance hand in hand. The woman at the front desk hands over the key to a room. They head up the stairs, unlock the door, and walk in. Emma glances around their room for the night.

The room is pretty decent. Nothing too high class, but still cozy. There is a single queen size bed with fresh white sheets, fluffy pillows, and a thick comforter. This room comes with a mini refrigerator, coffee pot, and microwave. There is a 32" flat screen television and there is free internet connection. Not too shabby. I think this is even better than my place.

They sit down their bags and take a few moments to settle into the room. Emma leaps onto the bed, grabs the remote on the night stand, and turns the television on. Regina laughs at the cute blonde and crawls into the bed with her.

Emma opens her arms for Regina and they cuddle close together under the cozy covers. The brunette collapses into the other woman's embrace. Tears swell up in her eyes again as many emotions arise. Anger, sadness, worry, love.

Emma pulls back to gaze into the brunette's eyes. She sees the passing emotions.

"Everything will be okay," the blonde strokes brunette hair. Maybe if I think that everything will be okay enough times then it will be true? I honestly have no idea how to fix this, but I will not give up. I will make her mother understand our love for each other. I will be with Regina every step of the way.

Regina sighs, "I believe you," her deep chocolate eyes flash with hope. With Emma anything is possible. We can fix this. My mother will come around eventually.

They continue to cuddle close together until they drift off asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! A little bit from all the characters in this one. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Cora spins on her heels and watches angrily as her daughter drags this blonde woman out the door. The door slams loudly leaving the fuming, older woman alone in Regina's apartment. Foolish girl. I gave her everything! Look at this lovely apartment, her car, and I got her that job at the museum. Without me she would have nothing! She scoffs and begins to clean up the mess on the floor. Does she really believe that that blonde bimbo can give her the same? I don't know if she noticed, but that girl does not look like she has anything going for her. She is definitely not good enough for my daughter. She ponders. I know, there's this lovely boy from the museum. He's strapping, very handsome, and has a good paying job. A real future. That will make her change her mind. This is a phase. She will get rid of that stupid girl. I just need to talk some sense into her. She finishes cleaning the mess and then heads out herself.

* * *

The next morning Regina wakes up in Emma's arms. She feels comfort being held, but then she looks at the clock. All her worries rush through her mind. It's almost 10:30. I have to run down to the front desk to pay for another night. I already missed my class today. I don't know if my mother is still in my apartment just waiting there. I have to at least wait a day. Oh my god, we didn't get a chance to put together the rest of that assignment and it's due tomorrow.

Emma opens her eyes and yawns. She sees the worry in Regina's eyes.

"Babe, are you okay?" Emma frowns and squeezes the brunette tight in an attempt to comfort her. She knows the answer. It's not okay. This is all my fault.

Regina sighs and buries her face into Emma's neck, "I don't know," she honestly confesses, "I'm just really worried". The sick feeling from last night arises again, "I have to go downstairs and reserve the room for another night. I just want to take some time before I go back to my apartment. I'm not ready to face my mother again yet"

"Okay babe," they pull apart and get off the bed. Emma grabs her wallet and hands Regina her credit card. "I can stay with you again if you want. I promise to be here for you". Her emerald eyes shine as she confirms her commitment to the brunette. I hope she doesn't resent me for all of this. I don't want to leave, but if it comes down to it... She shakes the thought. I just want her to be happy.

"I'll be right back," Regina plants a full kiss on the blonde's lips and heads out of the room.

Emma sighs. This is a mess. She continues to think. I don't have class until later. I really hope I didn't cause Regina to miss class. Fuck! I guarantee it, but she's just too nice to tell me. She pulls her hair in frustration. I need to start getting my shit together. I should look for a job. The rest of my school money isn't going to last much longer. I'll just start getting ready for the day now.

She walks into the restroom and jumps in the shower.

* * *

"Darling, did you ever hear back from Emma and Regina?" Belle asks Ruby concerned.

They sit together eating cereal before the day truly begins. Ruby responds, "No actually. It's not like Emma to blow this kind of thing off," she frowns, "Maybe I should give her a call."

She picks up her phone and dials the blonde. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. It goes to voice mail. "Hey, it's Emma Swan. Leave me a message. Or don't. Bye."

"She didn't answer" Ruby states in a worried tone. Belle frowns.

"There must be something wrong," Belle sits her spoon down and her brow furrows.

Not wanting to think the worst Ruby offers, "I have class with her later. If she's not there then I'll go check her dorm"

The other brunette picks up her spoon again, "I hope everything is okay"

"Me too," Ruby breaks eye contact and stares into her bowl of cereal.

* * *

"Emma!" Regina yells as she enters their room again. Is that water running? Oh, she must be taking a shower. I bet she looks so hot dripping wet. Her eyes roll in the back of her head in pleasure picturing the scene and what she wants to do to her. Oh my god, Regina! You can't think that! She smirks, aroused by her explicit thoughts. Well, maybe she needs help?

"Emma!" She knocks on the door of the bathroom.

Was she yelling my name? "Yeah! Regina?"

"Yes, dear, it's me. Can I come in?" she yells hopefully.

"Yeah" Holy shit! Did she say she wants to come in? I hope I'm not just hearing things.

The door opens and the brunette strolls in. She casually begins to remove her clothing. I was not just hearing things. Her glance grazes the other woman's perfect body. Oh my god! A pool of heat rises.

Emma slides open the glass door to the shower and the brunette hops in. The warm water feels amazing on her skin. Their eyes meet and Emma quickly notices the arousal in deep chocolate eyes.

"I just thought we could save water," the brunette purrs.

Emma giggles, "Babe, we're in a hotel. We don't have to pay for water"

"Taking care of the environment is very important, dear," the brunette smirks.

Regina's glance moves down the other woman's toned body. She wastes no time and pushes the blonde into the tile wall. She begins kissing her passionately and their hands explore each other's slick, wet bodies. Worry melts away from their minds. They break their kiss. Regina moves her mouth to one of Emma's breasts as the blonde moves her stance to thrust her thigh to meet with the brunette's center. Regina gently nips and sucks the other woman's nipple as she rides Emma's thigh. She quickly switches to the other perky breast needing attention. The brunette begins to use two fingers to tease the blonde's wet folds. Emma's breathing hitches. Regina releases the blonde's breast and they pull into another long, deep kiss. The brunette gives in and slips her fingers easily into Emma. The blonde moans at the contact. Regina creates a pulsing rhythm inside the other woman as she continues to gain pleasure thrusting into Emma's thigh. Their minds become numb. Nothing else matters except this moment. The rhythm of their motions increases. The blonde moans louder in the brunette's ear. The brunette feels Emma's walls cave in. A wave of pleasure rolls through their bodies.

Regina withdraws her fingers. The sticky, sweet scent remains. They collapse into each other. Their wet bodies fit perfectly together.

"Babe, I love you so much," the blonde genuinely expresses.

"I love you too"

They remain meshed into each other a few moments letting the warm water wash over them. They eventually pull away. Chocolate brown eyes meet shining emeralds.

"Do you need help with this?" the brunette grabs a bar of soap, grinning, and begins rubbing it on the blonde's back.

"Yes, of course," Emma giggles.

* * *

The two women exit the bathroom with damp hair. They get dressed. After a few minutes, the legitimate worries of reality come crashing back.

"I have class in a couple of hours. Can you take me?" Emma asks hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah, of course, dear," Regina contemplates her options on what to do the rest of the day, "I think I'm going to stay here today and try to relax"

"Okay babe," the blonde brushes the brunette's cheek and smiles, "You deserve it"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! This one focuses on Emma and Ruby quite a bit. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina drops Emma off at her dorm's parking lot leaving her with a lingering kiss to go.

The blonde begins to walk towards the building where her class is located. I am so going to get shit done today! Everything will turn out great for us, just watch. Fuck, I haven't even checked my phone at all. She pulls out her phone and notices the missed call from Ruby and Belle. Her class obligations come rushing into her mind. Shit! We didn't completely put together that paper yet! At least the hotel has internet, so there will be time later. She shrugs entering the building. Were they worried about me? Oh, when I see Ruby today I'm going to ask if she thinks her granny will hire me to be a waitress. I'm sure it'll be no problem. See, I have ideas to make things better. She applauds herself in her mind. The blonde enters the classroom and takes a seat next to her friend, Ruby.

* * *

Regina begins to drive back to the hotel. The gas light in the Benz comes on after a few miles. Ugh! She pulls into the closest gas station and begins pumping gas. I know I told Emma that I would relax today, but I can't just sit around and do nothing. I should put together the rest of that assignment. It's just a matter of copying and pasting really. She notices a guy with a six pack of beer walk by. Hmm, maybe I should peruse the selection? If I pick something out for us later then that definitely counts as relaxing.

She finishes pumping gas and then walks into the gas station. She reads the sign over the fridge doors: Beer Cave. Clever! She rolls her eyes at her sarcasm. She looks through the different types of beers. There's a lot in here, but I don't usually drink beer. She sighs, but then notices an apple ale. Oh my god, apples? This will probably taste nice. I hope Emma will enjoy it too. She takes the drinks up to the counter, pays, and then begins to travel the rest of the way to the hotel.

* * *

"What the fuck, Swan! Where have you been?" Ruby whisper yells while slapping the blonde's arm.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, long story," she shudders as she recalls what happened in her mind.

"We were getting worried. What happened?"

The professor walks in the room.

"I'll tell you everything after class"

Time passes slowly. The professor's monotone voice rambles on and on. Fuck, how am I supposed to pay attention to this? Emma feels like she's about to nod off, but thankfully class is finally over. Ruby and Emma meet in the hallway.

"So what the fuck happened?" Ruby inquires concerned.

"Well first, we finished the assignment. I promise," the blonde attempts to avoid the subject.

"No, Emma, what happened? Seriously"

Emma lets out a deep sigh and begins to explain, "So, we kind of decided to work at her apartment since, you know, things have gotten a little more than friendly. After we finished our part of the assignment we were waiting to hear from you guys and got a little distracted if you catch my drift. Then her super homophobe mom walked in," the blonde cringes and scrunches up her eyes.

"What!" Ruby yells loudly. The rest of the people in the hallway begin to stare. She quickly ducks her head and pulls Emma by the wrist into the nearest empty classroom.

"Emma, oh my god! How are you not dead right now?" she speaks louder now.

"Regina stood up for us and we ran away. I thought her mom was going to beat the shit out of me," her voice cracks, "I mean it's still possible. I think that she might kick Regina out," she frowns, "Is there any way your granny would let me waitress with you? I have to have another income just in case things get worse"

"Yeah, of course," the brunette's tone turns more casual, "So, dude, are you guys like for real together now? Because if so," she squeals and jumps.

"I, uh, I mean yeah," Emma blushes, "I love her"

"Ahhh! Oh my god, so cute, Emma," the brunette pulls the blonde in for a huge hug which traps Emma's arms against her sides.

"Come on, Rubes! You're crushing me!" the blonde complains, smiling.

"I just love seeing you happy," Ruby lets go and they begin to exit the empty classroom.

"Hey, if you want I could just take you over to the diner with me now to get a head start training," Ruby offers.

"Yeah, sounds great! Let me just let Gina know," she pulls out her phone to send a text.

"Eeep! Gina? That's so adorable, Swan," Ruby bumps into the blonde playfully and Emma begins to blush again while grinning.

"Hey babe, I got a job! I'll get a ride back with Ruby here in a few hours. Love you!" Emma presses send and they walk towards Ruby's car.

* * *

Regina finishes putting the assignment all together. She proofreads to make sure it flows properly. Looks pretty good. Yay, I'm productive! She giggles at her thoughts. Okay, so relaxing now. Hmm, I did bring these comfy shorts. I'll change into these. She quickly puts on the shorts. Okay, but this blouse does not match. I don't have anything else. She glances around the room and spots one of Emma's loose t-shirts. She grins and changes into the t-shirt. She closes her eyes and takes in the aroma of the other woman. Emma smells so good! She hops on the bed and waits for Emma to need her to come pick her up.

After a little while she hears her phone vibrate. Worry temporarily flashes across her mind as she thinks that it could be her mother. She hesitantly looks down, but sees it is Emma and smiles brightly.

"Hey babe, I got a job! I'll get a ride back with Ruby here in a few hours. Love you!"

A job? Oh, that's interesting. She never mentioned looking for one.

"Okay, dear. I love you too!"

"You are relaxing, right? :)"

Regina laughs and quickly takes a picture of herself in her comfy shorts and Emma's t-shirt while lounging on the bed. She adds the caption, "Of course, dear :)" and presses send.

She gets off the bed and walks over to the mini fridge. Since I don't have to drive to pick Emma up now then I can have one of these. She picks up a bottle, twists the cap off, and takes a sip. Wow, that's really good! She hops back on the bed, settles in, and begins to wait for Emma to come back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! OUAT season finale tonight, who else is nervous? Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

"Here's your apron," Granny tosses the apron nearly hitting Emma in the face, "How about we go back in the kitchen and start you out washing dishes? Maybe later we'll give you a table to wait on"

"Okay, thank you so much. I really appreciate this." Emma expresses her gratitude.

"It's no problem. Really good to see you again, kid. It's been a while" Granny rustles the blonde's hair.

"Oh, yeah. School keeps me pretty busy," they walk into the kitchen.

Granny nods, but a mischievous grin spreads across her face, "Ruby tells me a certain little lady is keeping you occupied recently," Granny gently nudges Emma, winking.

"What? Yeah, maybe" redness flushes her cheeks, "Ruby!"

Ruby pops her head out from around the corner in the kitchen with an innocent look on her face, "Come on, Em. It's not that big of a deal"

Granny laughs, "Okay ladies, let's get to work," she leads Emma over to the sink filled with dishes, "Here you are. Come get me when you're finished with these"

"Gotcha!" Emma begins to wash the dishes while lightly humming.

* * *

It's only been a couple hours and I'm already getting bored. Emma's thoughts run freely as she works. What the fuck is wrong with me? Granny is so nice to let me be here and I'm such an asshole. Come on, Swan, think of what you're working towards. I'm bettering myself and Regina is going to be proud of me for taking initiative to do this. She pep talks herself. Everything is great.

"Hey! Let's go on break!" Ruby jumps next to Emma out of nowhere as she sweeps the floor.

"Fuck, Rubes, you scared me" the blonde says startled.

"Hey! You can't say fuck in the dining area" the brunette scolds, smirking.

"You just said it too!" Emma's eyes narrow and a smile spreads across her face.

"You caught me!" she giggles.

* * *

Ruby leads Emma back into the kitchen to get dinner for their break. They take their plates to a table in the very back of the restaurant and begin to chat while eating. They do not notice the entrance of a familiar older woman with presumably other work colleagues

"So, what are you getting into tomorrow?" Ruby asks the blonde.

"Uh, I'm not sure. We have to turn in that assignment in class, but other than that I don't know" Emma answers with a mouth full of food.

"Well, you can always come back here to work. It's so much more fun with you around," Ruby vents, "Granny is always up my ass, but less than usual today"

Emma laughs until she feels a hand gripping her shoulder tightly. She looks up and her eyes almost bulge out of her head. She is in complete shock to see Regina's mother.

"Hello ladies," Cora greets and then looks intensely at the blonde, "May I speak to you in private?" She gestures to the rest rooms.

Oh my fucking god! Why is this happening? Emma's mind races as she stares at Regina's mother in shock. She seems to come out of fucking nowhere! The blonde quickly glances at Ruby who is tilting her head in confusion. She's going to kill me. Yeah, death is inevitable. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. The older woman's finger nails dig deeper into Emma's skin and she cringes. Oh my god, I look like an idiot. Emma stands up and nods. They step into the rest room.

"Are you already cheating on my daughter?" Cora starts out.

"What? No, of course not! Ruby is just my friend" Emma's expression turns to disgust at the thought of ever cheating on Regina. I would never fucking do that! Then she realizes something.

"Wait, you're recognizing mine and Regina's relationship?" the blonde asks in confusion.

"For now," Cora answers nonchalantly, "When I explain to her how this," she gestures to Emma, "will not end well she will be finished with you"

"What is your problem?" Emma asks frustrated.

"I want the best for my daughter and you are not it," Cora snarls, "You probably just want her money"

Emma frowns at the accusation, "Listen, I know that I'm not rich. I don't have nice things. But I would never, ever use Regina. I love her"

Cora scoffs at Emma's confession of love for her daughter. This girl claims she loves my daughter, but she doesn't even realize what is best for her.

"Girl, what is your name?"

"Uh, Emma. Emma Swan" the blonde stammers.

Cora invades Emma's personal space, grabbing her by the chin to force her to look into her cold eyes, "Emma, if you love my daughter then you need to leave because if she stays with you her life is going to get a whole lot worse". She lets go of Emma's face after the threat.

The blonde feels adrenaline rushing through her veins, "No, I think that if you love your daughter then you wouldn't try to ruin her happiness". Fuck it, she needs to hear it. I'm not going down without a fight.

Smack! Emma feels the immediate sting of pain on her left cheek. It reddens in the outline of an open palm. Her hand flies over her injury and tears rush to her eyes. What the fuck!

"Don't ever question a mother's love for her child," Cora's gaze somehow grows angrier, "Where is Regina?"

Emma sniffs as her nose becomes runny, "Ma'am, she's fine".

"Then take me to her," Cora demands.

"I can't just leave my shift and I don't have a car," Emma argues.

"Why am I not surprised?" she sneers, "Give me your phone"

"What? No! Why?" her bright green eyes widen.

"She won't answer a call if she knows it is me," a sinister grin appears, "Besides if you're so sure she'll stay with you then why are you worried?"

With their love challenged, Emma thrusts over her phone and Cora dials her daughter's number. Regina is not going to leave me. This is ridiculous! She rolls her eyes.

Regina looks down at her phone vibrating. Oh, it's Emma. That's weird. She said that she would just come back when she is finished working. I hope everything is okay. She answers the phone.

"Emma?"

"No, it's your mother," Cora puts on her best cheerful tone.

"What? Where is Emma? What did you do to her?" Regina blurts out the questions. This can't be happening. Oh my god, I hope Emma is okay!

"Darling, Emma is fine. She's right here. I just want to make sure you're okay. I haven't heard from you since the incident" she whispers the last word.

"Yes, mother, I'm fine. Are you sure Emma's okay?" Regina asks again not convinced.

Cora extends the phone to Emma, "She wants to make sure you're okay"

Emma quickly snags the phone and turns her back to Cora, "Regina?"

"Emma, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I don't understand why she keeps interfering," the brunette sighs loudly and rubs her forehead as a headache begins to develop.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Look, Regina, I just want you to be happy. I love you"

"I love yo…" Cora rips the phone away from Emma and the blonde gasps.

"Regina, I need for you to think very hard about your decision. If you choose this girl then there will be consequences"

"Mother!" Regina screams, "Please, Emma makes me happy. I'm begging you, please leave us alone" Tears of frustration begin to develop in her chocolate brown eyes.

Cora begins to shake with anger, "If that is what you decide then I will no longer be supporting you,"

"Mother, I love her," a loose tear falls down her cheek.

"I'm disappointed. I did not raise you to act this way," Cora hangs up and drops Emma's phone to the ground. She turns to face the blonde, a hint of tears are visible in Cora's eyes, "Take care of my foolish daughter". She exits the rest room leaving Emma behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

"What the hell happened?" Ruby jumps up from her seat at the sight of a teary eyed Emma exiting the restroom.

"I…uh, I think I just ruined everything," Emma sniffs, trying to hold back her emotions.

"Wait that was her mom?" the brunette's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah," the blonde looks to the ground, "I kind of called her a bad mom"

"Em, she's ridiculous. You have every right to call her out," she gestures to Emma's red cheek, "She hit you?"

The blonde brings a hand up to cover the evidence of the slap, "Yeah, she did".

Their conversation pauses for a lingering moment as thoughts of how to take in this situation rush through their minds. All former adrenaline has left the blonde and she comes back to reality.

Emma speaks up, "Do I really have the right to destroy Regina's relationship with her mother?" Ruby tilts her head in confusion and Emma elaborates, "This relationship has been a whirlwind and she doesn't deserve to be fucking disowned because of me," a tear drops onto her cheek.

"Emma, she is making this difficult, but you two love each other," the brunette places a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure the blonde.

"Yes, of course," she sighs. I overstepped. Even if I know I'm right I can't let Regina suffer. Her mother is right that I can't take care of her like she deserves, no matter how much I want to.

"You know we're not very busy right now. I can give you a ride if you want," Ruby offers.

"Sure, Rubes," Emma shrugs in agreement.

* * *

"Please understand, mother. This is not a phase or a joke," Regina pleads, but there is no response, "Mother?"

She looks down at her phone to see that the call has been ended. What? Tears begin to flow freely as she realizes her mother hung up on her. The finality of the conversation makes her head pulse in pain and she feels as if she's going to throw up. The brunette throws her phone onto the bed. She stands alone in the room. The walls feel like they're caving in. She sits on the floor with her back against the bed and hugs her knees sobbing. She is never going to understand me. She doesn't care about my happiness. Will Emma even come back? Mother has probably completely scared her away. I'm alone. She stands and walks over to the mini fridge. She grabs another beer and returns to her previous location. She twists off the cap and attempts to drown her sorrows.

* * *

"The hotel is over there," Emma points to the parking lot just on the right. Ruby pulls in the lot and parks.

"If there is anything I can do don't hesitate to ask"

Emma sighs and they hug before she steps out of the vehicle, "See you tomorrow! Thanks for the job and the ride and talking to me about all this," Emma's lips form a small grin as she lists off everything Ruby has done to help her today.

"Anytime! See you tomorrow!"

Emma watches as her friend drives off. She turns and begins to walk to the room she has been sharing with the brunette. She's definitely not going to want to see me. Fuck. I should've just gone back to my dorm. I hope she doesn't notice my cheek. She reaches the door and pulls out the key card. Nerves bundle in her stomach. Ugh, why am I nervous? Everything will be fine. I suppose that's my new mantra. She rolls her eyes and unlocks the door.

She takes off her shoes and rolls her shoulders to try to relax. She looks around the room, but does not see her girlfriend.

"Regina?"

She hears muffled cries coming from the other side of the bed, so she walks over. She sees the other woman surrounded by beer bottles hugging her knees, sobbing. Emma's heart drops. This is all my fault. She bends down next to Regina and runs her fingers through her brunette locks repeating her name.

Regina raises her head slowly. Her eyes are bloodshot from both crying and drinking. Her usual perfect make up has been washed away. She finally comprehends the blonde's presence, "Em-MA?" She over enunciates the last syllable. The word is spoken with a mixture of excitement and confusion.

"Yeah, it's me," Emma rubs her thumb lightly across the other woman's cheek, "Regina, are you okay?" Emma asks concerned by the current state of the brunette. Shit. Will she even remember if we talk about what happened tonight?

"Offf, courrrse. I'm jussst saaad," Regina stammers out the best she can. Oh my god. Try to act sober, Regina. But she can't help it.

"Yeah, me too," Emma gives the brunette a small grin, but her eyes feel dull.

"I saaaved you a…drink," Regina turns grabbing the remaining bottle from beside her and thrusts it towards the blonde.

"Thanks Gina," Emma takes the bottle, twists the cap, and takes a slug. Yum! She has good taste.

They sit in silence a few moments until Emma realizes they had never finished the paper that is due tomorrow.

"Fuck!" Emma mutters in frustration. Regina tilts her head in confusion, "We didn't finish that paper"

"Oh, I aaalready did it," Regina states proudly.

"Really? Cool! But I thought you were supposed to be relaxing today?" Emma nudges the brunette lightly, careful not to accidentally knock her over.

"Ican do booth," she slurs in a matter-of-fact tone.

Emma laughs, "I can see that".

They again sit in silence for a moment. I have to at least bring up what happened even if she probably won't remember this conversation. I can't believe that I caused her to drink like this.

Emma's green eyes meet sincerely with deep, brown, tear stained ones, "Regina, I'm so sorry for what happened tonight. This is my fault"

Regina's expression falls as she recalls the phone call with her mother. I just don't want to think about it. If I lose Emma then I keep my mother's support, but if I stay with Emma then I lose everything else. This is unfair. How dare my mother give me such an ultimatum. Emma would never try to hurt me like this. She shows me how someone who truly loves me would act.

"EmMA, this iss my mother's faault"

"But if I didn't push her then maybe she wouldn't be so harsh," Emma looks down.

"Whaat doyou mean?" Regina tilts her head. My mother is always cruel.

"I kind of told her she's a bad mother for hurting you," Emma looks up to meet chocolate eyes again, but squints bracing for retaliation.

"Oh," Regina faces forward, looking straight ahead. Well maybe she didn't help the situation. But then again my mother was already angry before. Emma didn't cause this on her own.

Regina yawns and ignores the previous conversation, "Can we lay down?"

Emma's eyes widen a bit in shock at the blatant brush off from the brunette, "Oh, uh, yeah. Of course," she stands and holds out a hand to the other woman, "Here, let me help you up"

Regina takes her hand and stands, wobbling on her feet, "It's hot in here," She takes off Emma's over sized t-shirt tossing it to the ground revealing her bra and soft olive skin. She collapses onto the bed and crawls to lay her head on a pillow almost immediately passing out.

Emma quickly gathers the beer bottles tossing them into the trash can. She changes into some more comfortable night clothes and sets an alarm for the morning. She then crawls into bed herself. The sleeping brunette is heavily laying on top of the covers, so she attempts to move her just enough to release her hold on the covers. The blonde fails.

She nudges the other woman, "Regina, Regina". She sighs almost giving up, but the brunette startles awake briefly. Her deep chocolate eyes open and Emma's heart flutters.

"Hey, can I have some covers?" Emma whispers.

"Oh, yeah," Regina replies groggy. She moves under the blanket covering both women. Emma lays flat on her back staring straight up at the ceiling. The brunette turns to face the blonde and shimmies closer. She rests her head on Emma's shoulder and puts her arm around her waist. Emma finds peace holding Regina close. Drowsiness eventually sets in.

"I love you," the blonde kisses the top of Regina's head. Regina's breathing is evened out slowly indicating she has already fallen asleep again. I hope this is not the last time we can fall asleep together. She drifts off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

"Where have you been, child? Where's Emma?" Granny removes her glasses as Ruby strolls through the doors of the restaurant near closing time.

"Emma had to take off, so I made an executive decision and took her home," Ruby shrugs and Granny's face twists into a frown. Ruby elaborates further, "Something came up"

"You should have at least let me know," Granny scolds.

"I'm sorry Granny. I just assumed it would be okay"

Ruby walks behind the counter and begins to help with closing procedures. I'm still worried about Emma and Regina. From the looks of Regina's mom storming out like that things are not okay. Emma and Regina are perfect for each other. Just the looks they give each other. My god! They do not deserve to be torn apart. Is there anything more I can do? If they're staying in that hotel then they must be having trouble finding a space for themselves. An idea pops into her head.

"Granny, is there still open space above the restaurant?" Ruby inquires.

"Yes, dear. Why do you ask?" she raises a single eyebrow in confusion.

"I think Emma and her girlfriend need a place to stay, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. Would you be interested in renting it out?" the brunette asks hopefully.

Granny takes a moment to contemplate. "If that is the case then I think that could be arranged. Emma is a good kid"

Ruby throws her arms around the older woman, "Thanks Granny. I think that will really help them out".

* * *

"Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz," the alarm on Emma's phone sounds loudly startling the two women awake. Emma quickly turns off the alarm and looks over at the very hungover brunette.

Regina slowly lifts her head as she still lays on her stomach. Oh my god, my head is pounding. What happened? Why don't I have a shirt on? Emma's actually still here? This is so embarrassing. She slams her head back down on the pillow as nausea builds. She groans.

Emma giggles and gently shakes the other woman as she pulls the covers over her head, "Babe, you have to get up. We have to check out of the room in an hour and then we have to go print out this paper and then class is this afternoon"

Oh my god, I shouldn't have drank like that last night. I feel awful. I should know better, but my mother drives me absolutely insane. I can't believe all of this.

She pulls the covers off her head revealing her face again. The sun beaming in from the windows burns her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I can't believe you're seeing me like this," she blushes and hides her face in the pillow.

"It's okay. You look beautiful," she grins and the brunette lifts her head again. She laughs, slapping the blonde's leg.

After a moment Emma frowns and looks down at her feet, "I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble".

Regina sits up and moves next to the blonde. Ow, my head. She gently takes Emma's chin and turns her head so their eyes can meet, "Emma, I love you. My mother is not going to deter me from being with you. If she truly means that she won't support me any longer then she is the one missing out. It may be more difficult, but we will figure it out"

Emma smiles and kisses the brunette's forehead, "Okay babe. Let's start getting ready"

She assumes the best in me. They get off the bed and begin to get ready for the day. I guess she doesn't remember what I told her mom from last night. Regina starts to heave and rushes to the restroom. I should bring it up, but now is not a good time.

"Babe, are you okay?" the blonde knocks on the restroom door.

She has a massive hangover and we're in a huge rush. Definitely later.

* * *

Emma and Regina walk to their class together hand in hand that afternoon.

"Babe, do you still need those?" Emma jokes gesturing to the brunette's over sized, retro sunglasses.

Regina smirks playfully, "I'll answer that how you would: fuck you"

Emma bursts out laughing. She's so fucking cute. Regina removes her sunglasses as they enter the building. They enter their classroom and sit down next to Ruby and Belle.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together!" Belle comments with a smile.

Emma and Regina simultaneously blush, "Thanks, Belle"

"Oh, hey, wait up after class. I have some good news for you guys," Ruby grins.

"Will do!" Emma responds.

The professor soon walks into the room and announces, "Hello class, please pass up your assignments. I should have them back to you soon"

Regina pulls their paper out of her bag and passes it up to Ruby who then passes it to the professor.

"Alright, today we'll be going over…"

* * *

Class finally ends and the group meets outside the classroom.

"Hey, I noticed that you guys were at a hotel yesterday, so I thought maybe you might need a place to stay," Ruby begins.

Emma glances between Ruby and Belle who are standing opposite of she and Regina, "Oh, Rubes, there's no way we're going to put you guys out"

Ruby shakes her head and elaborates, "No, not with us silly! We only have a one bedroom as it is," she giggles and puts an arm around Belle, "I mean Granny has a living space above the restaurant. She is looking to rent it out and I mentioned you guys to her"

Emma seems frozen in shock at the good news, so Regina speaks up, "Oh, wow. Yes, I would love to look at it. My mother seemed pretty serious about kicking me out," the brunette frowns.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Emma took a hell of a smack from her at the restaurant yesterday," Ruby discloses.

Regina's eyes widen in shock. She turns to Emma, "My mother hit you?" Tears threaten her eyes because of the news. I can't believe she would do that to Emma. I'm absolutely mortified! Why didn't she tell me? Come to think of it she never told me much about last night. Or at least I don't remember it.

Emma's eyes squint as she fumbles, "Oh, uh, yeah".

"Why didn't you tell me?" a hurt expression flashes across her face.

"Oh, I mean…I'm so sorry. Can we talk about it later?" Emma stammers her offer.

Regina glares, but eventually states, "Okay, dear," she puts her faith in the blonde.

Ruby and Belle have been looking back and forth between each other and the other two women throughout their side bar conversation. I hope I didn't cause them any trouble, Ruby thinks.

"So do you guys want to head over now? Granny won't mind"

Emma looks to Regina and the brunette nods in agreement. Emma responds, "Yeah, sounds good. We'll meet you there"

Emma and Regina head back to the Benz in the parking garage.

"Hey, you don't need me to drive again, do you?" Emma jokes.

"No, dear, that will not be necessary. Thanks for not killing us by the way," the brunette banters back, but in the back of her mind she feels upset that Emma wasn't telling her the full truth about her interaction with her mother.

Regina and Emma hop into the Benz and drive off. Emma directs Regina to the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey guys! Took you long enough!" Ruby ribs the couple as they walk through the door.

"Very funny, Rubes. We didn't take that long," Emma defends them.

Granny exits the kitchen to meet the other new prospective tenant of her upstairs room.

She strides over and extends a hand to Regina, "Hi, you must be Regina. I've been dying to meet the woman keeping Emma so busy recently"

Regina blushes and shakes Granny's hand, "Yes, thank you so much for offering the room to us. We really appreciate it"

"It's not a problem, child. Ruby can take you upstairs to show you around"

Ruby takes charge of the group, "Okay, this way," she leads them into the kitchen and into a door in the corner that contains a set of stairs. They walk up a moderate amount of stairs where they reach a small, dimly lit hallway. The scents from the kitchen are still detectable even on the second floor. A door presumably containing the spare living space is just a few feet on the right. Ruby unlocks the door for them and steps aside letting Emma and Regina step in first.

Well, it could be worse. Regina looks around the room hesitantly. She doesn't realize it, but it is quite similar to Emma's dorm room. Just with a lot less concrete brick walls and a separately defined bed room. The front, large living room has a similar open layout with a small kitchen just steps away. There's also a small single bathroom. Several storage boxes are stacked in the corner. It seems like this has become a space for their extra belongings. She notices cobwebs in the ceiling fan and in other corners of the room. I guess no one has lived here for quite some time. There's a door to the left leading into a bedroom that already has a queen sized bed and a small, old box television. They gather back in the living room.

"So what do you think?" Ruby pipes up after a moment.

Regina answers, "It's not bad. It just needs a few touch ups, but everything seems acceptable"

Emma nods in agreement. Shit, this is actually better than the dorm. No complaints here.

"Awesome! Granny says that since Emma is working here and, of course, you're a family friend we can discount the rent to just $300 a month. Utilities separate though".

"Wow, thank you so much! I really can't thank you enough," Emma brings Ruby into a bear hug.

Regina places a supporting hand on the blonde's back, "Yes, thank you so much, Ruby".

"Come on, Regina, group hug!" Ruby opens an arm to bring Regina into the embrace as well.

They walk down the stairs and meet Granny in the dining area again.

"Looks like we have a deal, Granny," Ruby announces.

"Wonderful. I'm glad we could come up with a solution for you ladies," she gestures to Ruby, "We'll try to remove the extra storage boxes soon and you can start moving things in this weekend"

"Okay. Thank you so much again!" Regina smiles brightly.

"Yes, thank you!" Emma echoes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! This chapter is a little longer than usual. I hope that is okay! Also note that the new characters in this chapter are not meant to be anyone from OUAT. They're just made up. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

"That turned out well," Emma hops next to Regina as if she is a human energizer bunny as they exit the restaurant.

"Yes, dear. It actually did," Regina flashes a quick grin, but her face falls soon after. Has she already forgotten about explaining to me what happened last night? Or is she intentionally keeping things from me?

The blonde is oblivious to the brunette's off expression. She nuzzles against Regina as they walk back to the Benz, "So, where to now?"

Regina snaps out of her distant mood, "Oh. Now that you mention it, I'm actually not sure"

"I could try to sneak you in to the dorm for the night," Emma grins mischievously.

"As much as I'd love to see you get you reprimanded, I do not think that is a very bright idea," the brunette glares at the other woman.

"Come on, live a little! I can sign you in easy and then you just have to make sure not to be seen," Emma explains her plan, puppy dog eyes in full force, "Plus they care more about busting male guests anyway. They probably won't say anything about you. Their ignorance is our bliss," she flashes her best charming smile, her green eyes shine bright.

Regina unlocks the doors of the Benz and the two women get in.

"Then why didn't we stay there the other night?" Regina's eyes form into a questioning squint.

"Well it is against the rules, but today I say fuck the rules," the blonde shrugs expressing her rebel side.

Regina continues to squint at the blonde as she contemplates this. Well I don't really know if I have anywhere else to stay tonight, so I may as well. I've been trying to avoid it, but I need to get some new clothes from the apartment.

Regina's chocolate brown eyes soften, "Okay, fine, but we have to stop by my old apartment to grab some new clothes"

Emma puts her hand in the brunette's intertwining their fingers, "Deal"

Regina starts the engine and they drive off towards her old apartment.

* * *

"We have the opportunity to choose from multiple exhibits…" the president of the museum board presents options of different exhibits to the major donors. He moves wildly between photographs and paintings from multiple artist submissions.

Cora sits in the meeting, but her mind wanders elsewhere. If I really love my daughter then I would not try to ruin her happiness. The words of Emma echo. Hmm, maybe she is correct. I need to stick to my original theory. She deserves happiness. I was only distracted by being angered in such a way. I prematurely threatened possessions when I just need to present her with another option for happiness.

"We will now hold a vote," the president's words snap Cora out of her thoughts.

She quickly makes her vote and exits the conference room. The older woman's head bobs around as she looks for a specific person. Finally she sees the man she is looking for and goes to greet him.

She taps his shoulder, "Andrew, how have you been?"

The man turns around. He is a little over six feet tall with sandy brown hair and just a hint of scruff along his jawline. His eyes are piercing blue. He appears to be around 25 years old and wears a nicely pressed shirt and tie.

He smiles and sticks out his hand to Cora, "Hi, Ms. Mills. I'm well. How about yourself?" he asks politely.

Cora shakes his hand, "I just got out of a meeting with your father. Do you remember my daughter, Regina?"

Andrew tilts his head and looks up as he racks his brain before recognizing the name, "Oh, yes. She works at the services desk, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. You know she is about to graduate college soon and is very interested in looking into new relationships. She's very beautiful, don't you agree?" she hints trying to sell her daughter's traits to the man.

Andrew becomes uncomfortable and stumbles his words, "Um, yes, of course she is"

"Fabulous, so it's a date," she states rather than questions.

Andrew cheeks redden, "Okay, Miss Mills," he agrees not wanting to offend Regina's mother. He also considers the status Ms. Mills has at the museum and knows that she works closely with his father. She can inform him of any issues which could cause trouble.

"That's great news. I'll let you know when and where," she turns and walks away smiling. That was easy enough. He and Regina will be a good match.

* * *

Regina's heart beats fast as she unlocks her old apartment's door. She tenses up at what she may find as she opens the door for her and Emma. Mother probably has already moved out half of the apartment and is going to put it on the market soon. Emma places a supporting hand on the brunette's back sensing her nervousness, but when they walk in they see there is no reason to be concerned.

The gorgeous apartment remains intact. She sees that the mess of water and flowers from the other day has even been cleaned. There seems to be nothing out of place.

"Oh," Regina is pleasantly surprised as she wanders around the rooms leaving Emma standing in the living room alone.

Emma speaks up, "Maybe you don't have to move out after all"

The brunette strides back into the large living room area and stands just a couple of feet in front of Emma, "I'm not staying here. If nothing else comes out of this situation, I have learned that I need to grow up and become my own woman. I shouldn't depend on my mother for everything," she pulls the other woman into a hug, "Starting with renting that space with you," she kisses blonde hair on top of her head.

After a moment, Regina pulls back. Her demeanor seems conflicted.

Emma frowns, "Is everything okay?"

The brunette hesitates, but then starts, "Emma, why didn't you tell me everything about last night? I trust you so much already. It scares me that you may be keeping something from me"

Emma is caught off guard, but green eyes lock sincerely with brown ones, "I just couldn't find the right time and then when you didn't mention it again…I just don't want to upset you. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose your trust"

Regina takes Emma's hand, "It's okay. You can tell me now. So what happened?"

Emma takes in a large breath and then exhales, "Well your mother came into the restaurant and asked to speak to me in private, so she dragged me into the rest room. She said that I'm not good enough for you and I'm probably just trying to take your money. I told her that I would never do that and that I love you, but she didn't believe me. She said that if I truly love you then I would leave because she would make things worse for you. Then I got angry and called her a bad mom for threatening to take away your happiness," Emma winces at her confession, "that's when she hit me and asked to call you"

Regina lets go of Emma's hand. She places one hand on her hip and the other rubs her temple, "Oh"

The blonde jaw drops quickly surprised by the reaction, but she recovers, "What are you thinking?"

The brunette's hands drop to her side, "I just feel like perhaps you both were in the wrong. She should have never hit you or made assumptions about you or threatened us, but also you shouldn't have called her a bad mother without truly getting to know her"

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I was embarrassed and I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore if you found out what I said to her," Emma's eyes meet the other woman's, but then she looks down in shame.

"Emma, it's okay. She was absolutely more wrong in the situation. You don't have to hide things to make yourself look better. Just be honest with me and I will always try to be understanding. I love you," the brunette pulls Emma into a long kiss. Emma grabs the other woman's waist causing her to lean in closer. Their bodies press into each other.

Emma breaks the kiss and smiles brightly, "I love you too and I promise to be completely honest from now on"

"Let me go grab some clothes really quick. I'm ready to go crash your dorm," Regina bounces away giving the blonde a wink.

* * *

"Okay, just fill this out," the young woman working the guest check-in desk at Emma's dorm gestures to a sign in sheet and hands Regina a pen.

Regina fills out the form and they head over to the elevator. Emma puts in her ID card and they soon reach Emma's floor.

Emma's heart races as a feeling of nervousness fills her body. There's nothing to be worried about, Swan. Regina says that she loves me and that means that she won't care about how much of a dump this place is. She still can't shake the feeling regardless of her logical thoughts.

She unlocks the door and they step inside. The blonde holds her breath and analyzes Regina as she looks around her small room. No signs of disgust. That's good. Phew. She lets out her breath.

"So that was easy enough to get in," Regina smirks.

"Yeah, that's the easy part. Now you have to just make sure to stay out of sight," Emma's bright green eyes glance over the other woman's body. She takes the brunette's hips in her hands and they press against each other as they begin to kiss.

They break briefly as Emma admits, "I was a little nervous for you to come here"

"You didn't seem nervous earlier," Regina counters.

"I know, but I want to tell you the truth. I'm scared that you might abandon me when you see things like this," Emma looks down at her feet.

Regina playfully slaps the blonde's head, "Emma Swan, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you and I choose you before you get it through your thick skull?"

Emma grins, "I know. I'm sorry, Gina. I'm just kind of used to abandonment," her face falls again at the last statement.

Regina holds Emma's face gently and kisses her nose, "I promise that I am nothing like those families that abandoned you, dear. They have no idea what they missed out on. We are our own family"

Regina hugs Emma tightly, "So, do you have any good movies, dear?"

"You know it!" Emma leads them to the couch.

* * *

During the movie Emma struggles to keep her eyes open. She dozes off on Regina's shoulder several times. I guess her energizer bunny batteries do run out. Regina giggles to herself. She rests her head on the blonde's while putting her arms around her.

Someone begins banging on Emma's door and Regina jumps startled

"Swan!" an authoritative female voice yells.

Regina quickly shakes Emma in an attempt to wake her up and eventually succeeds.

"Gina? What is it?" Emma asks in a sleepy haze.

"Someone is at the door. What do I do?" Regina's eyes dart across Emma's face in worry.

Emma quickly wakes up now, "Uh, shit! Go in the restroom and wait until the RA leaves," the blondes instructs.

Regina quickly rushes into the restroom and closes the door behind her. She frantically looks around and decides to jump in the shower. She closes the shower curtain in an effort to hide more effectively.

Emma opens the door to speak to her RA, "I'm so sorry. I dozed off"

The RA ignores her excuse, "Swan, it says that you still have a visitor. You need to tell her to it's time to leave"

"Oh," Emma puts on her best shocked face, "She already left. Did she not sign out?"

"No, no, no. You aren't going to pull this shit with me. Do I have to come in there?" the RA sighs and crosses her arms in frustration.

"Fine, come on in. I'm telling the truth," Emma challenges attempting to call the RA's bluff. She's not fucking coming in here.

The RA glares at the blonde before rolling her eyes and saying, "Fine. If you say so," she leaves and Emma closes the door behind her.

The blonde pumps her fist in the air and laughs, "Yes!" She strides over to the restroom door and opens it, "Gina, you can come out now"

The brunette pops her head out from behind the shower curtain with an adorable grin on her face, "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes. You're too damn cute," Emma announces with a brilliant smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

"I don't think this bed is meant for two people," Regina comments after spending the better part of an hour tossing and turning on Emma's twin sized bed.

Emma opens one eye and a sly grin appears on her face, "You weren't complaining earlier"

Regina nudges the blonde and winks, "Well dear, there is more room when I'm on top of you I suppose, but now I'm trying to sleep"

Emma laughs, "I like the former activity better"

Regina playfully jumps on top of the blonde and simulates sleeping putting her full weight into Emma.

"Ow," Emma jokingly complains. The blonde tickles the other woman's side and gently rolls over causing her to lay on her side next to her.

"Hey! You can't tickle me," the brunette chokes out in between fits of laughter. She digs her fingers into Emma's side to tickle her back.

"Tickle war!" Emma proclaims. Her cheeks flush red due to laughter.

Regina lets go of the blonde and lifts her hands up to indicate a surrender, "Truce, dear?"

Emma smiles and leans in for a playful kiss, "Fine, truce"

Emma rolls over on her back and Regina cuddles close to her wrapping an arm around her waist. How did I get so lucky? Her mom might be a lot to deal with, but Regina is the best! She smiles at her thoughts. I love her so much. She kisses the top of the brunette's head.

The room becomes silent and their breathing begins to even out again after the impromptu tickle war.

Regina speaks up, "Hey, are you sure you want to move out of here?"

Emma frowns. Why would she think I wouldn't? "Yeah, of course, babe. Why do you ask?"

Regina sighs, "I'm just nervous that you'll get in trouble I guess. Are you sure you're allowed to move now?"

"Yeah, of course. There's only about a month left of this semester, so I would have to find somewhere new to stay soon anyway. I'm just getting a more certain head start"

"Oh," Regina hesitates. I haven't thought about it before. She doesn't have a designated place to go in the summer. She gently asks, "Where have you gone in the past?"

Emma sighs, "Um, usually with Ruby now. After my first couple of semesters here I kind of stayed in shelters a lot. It was…," she trails off. What can I say? It was not great. I was uncertain and uncomfortable there. I didn't know if they had enough room most nights. I had to sleep in the park if the beds were all full. I never knew if I had enough money for food. I had to do random odd jobs that were never certain.

The brunette tilts her head up to look at the blonde's face. Her expression is twisted into sadness as bad memories obviously pass through her mind. I shouldn't have brought this up. What is wrong with me?

Emma's expression softens after a moment. She didn't mean any harm in asking about this. She just wants to get to know me. There's no reason to be upset now. I survived and everything is fine.

"It's all fine now. I have you," she squeezes the other woman.

Regina kisses the blonde's cheek, "I'm so sorry, Emma. I still shouldn't have brought it up"

"It's okay, babe. Everything is fine," the blonde recites her mantra.

* * *

The next evening Regina stands watch at her services desk at the museum. She sighs and looks around the room. I'm so bored. Several families walk by with small children. She watches a cute kid jump excitedly in front of a statue. She smiles at the sight.

"Hey, Regina"

Andrew, the man she knows only as an acquaintance from attending museum events with her mother over the years appears in front of her. He blocks the view of her usual work entertainment: people watching.

"Oh, hi. Andrew, right?" she asks politely.

"Yes," he breaks off, obviously wanting to say more.

Regina tilts her head in confusion, "Um, so do you need some help?"

Andrew stares, raking his eyes along Regina's figure, but soon snaps out of it as he realizes the awkwardness. He laughs, "No, of course not. I'm sorry. I should be going"

He quickly turns and walks away. Regina is left at her desk feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Why was he looking at me like that? That was very weird. She shakes her head in an attempt to change her mood.

* * *

Andrew reaches his office and closes the door behind him. That was a disaster. He picks up his phone and hastily dials.

"Hello, Andrew, good to hear from you," Cora answers.

"Hi, Ms. Mills. I tried to talk to Regina like you requested, but I believe I came off a bit awkward. I'm so sorry," Andrew confesses.

Cora pauses, but finally says, "Andrew, it is quite alright. I will talk to her"

Andrew sighs, "Okay Ms. Mills. I should get back to work"

"Of course, good bye"

Cora hangs up the phone and slams it on her desk. Foolish boy. She takes a breath and quickly reins in her anger. This is not a setback. Everything will go according to plan. I can prove that my daughter will be happy with him.

* * *

Emma pulls up in front of Regina's old apartment in a large rented truck Saturday morning. Regina soon follows behind in her Benz with Granny, Ruby, and Belle in tow.

"Thank you so much for helping us move today. I really appreciate it," the brunette says as she parks the car.

"It's no problem, child," Granny responds placing a supporting hand on Regina's shoulder.

They all exit the vehicle and meet Emma at the truck.

Regina playfully bumps into the blonde, "Nice driving, dear"

Emma drops her jaw jokingly, "I would like to see you do better," she pulls Regina into her and kisses her sweetly.

Ruby jumps in between the two women pulling them both in her arms on either side of her, "Hey, enough with the barf fest. Let's get to work!"

Both Regina and Emma squirm out of her grip and Belle takes Ruby by the hand. Regina leads them all up to her apartment's door and lets them in.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Belle comments looking around the large room.

Regina blushes, "Oh, yeah. It's not really mine," she puts an arm around Emma.

Regina begins to direct the group by telling them which items need to be moved. They all help move the couch, tables, bed, and other larger items first. Then they focus on placing smaller items like kitchen supplies, movies, etc. into labeled boxes. They continue to move things into the truck until it is fully packed.

"Okay, that's good," Regina announces.

Emma stands sweaty and exhausted next to her and whispers in her ear, "There's still stuff here"

"It's okay, dear. I don't need to take everything. We will get some of our own things," she smiles at the blonde noticing her exhausted state, "Are you going to make it unloading all of this stuff?"

Emma clears her throat and stands up straight, "Of course. I can do it," a sinister grin spreads across her face and she pulls Regina into a bear hug.

"Emma! You're getting me all sweaty!" Regina screeches.

Ruby turns to Belle and rolls her eyes laughing, "They're unbearable!"

Belle nods in agreement and starts laughing as well.

* * *

The crew unloads the truck and carefully moves Regina's possessions into the room above the restaurant. The sky had become darker. It is clearly becoming quite late.

After they had finished Granny suggests, "Would you ladies like something to eat? It's on the house"

Emma's stomach growls in response, "That sounds great!"

Regina nods in agreement. Granny strolls in the kitchen and begins to make their meals. The two women take a seat at a table and wait for their food.

"Do you want to rent the truck again tomorrow to get some of your things?" Regina offers.

Emma shrugs, "No, I think we can fit my stuff in the car. I don't need to take much"

I guess she really keeps a light amount of things. Regina frowns, but doesn't press further, "Okay, dear," she takes Emma's hand into her own.

Granny drops their food off at the table and Emma begins to dig in immediately.

"Fuck, I was starving!" the blonde exclaims in satisfaction after devouring half of her cheese burger within just seconds.

"I can see that, dear," Regina's eyes soften and she gives the blonde a genuine smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! So I wasn't initially planning it, but smut ahead! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

With their plates empty and bellies full after a long day of moving, Emma asks with a grin, "Ready to go upstairs?"

Regina nods her head in agreement and they stand up to bus their plates. After disposing of the trash they intertwine their fingers and head through the kitchen. Granny cleans the ovens and the two women give her a warm smile as they walk past. They climb up the stairs to their new place. The blonde places a supporting hand on Regina's back as she unlocks the door.

Emma looks around the room. Wow, we made a lot of progress in just one day! It is no longer filled with old storage boxes. It actually looks like there is someone living here now. We're living here now. Emma's heart warms at the sight of their shared space. Is this what home is supposed to feel like? I hope this feeling lasts forever.

Regina wanders and lands on a spot in front of a window. She stares out into the street behind the restaurant. A car drives by. Its tail lights shine bright against the darkness, but they soon dim until they are out of sight. There's a large field beyond the road. I think there is a body of water out there. That may be fun for us to check out. I can't believe that we're living here. Together. This has all been so fast, but I'm so glad that I'm with Emma. She is so supportive and without her I wouldn't have bothered to escape from my mother's control.

The blonde moves to stand behind the brunette and wraps her arms around her waist. She rests her chin on Regina's shoulder and gently kisses her cheek. The brunette leans into her girlfriend's body. She feels like home. Regina's eyes begin to water from the overwhelming feelings of comfort and love from Emma.

Emma frowns. Maybe she doesn't like it here? The blonde uses her thumb to wipe away a stray tear. She asks hesitantly, "What are you thinking, babe?"

"I just love you," Regina responds in a soft voice. She turns to meet Emma's gaze which had changed from worry to an expression of love.

The blonde smiles brightly, "I love you too"

They lean in for a long, sweet kiss. It becomes more passionate as Emma slides her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip. Regina moans lightly and reciprocates, letting her tongue explore Emma's. She runs her hands down the blonde's toned body. I can't believe a woman like this chose me.

The two women break, but hold onto each others arms. Deep chocolate eyes meet bright emeralds. Their cheeks are mutually flushed red with heat. Passion for one another grows in their eyes.

Emma brings a hand up to Regina's cheek and gently caresses her soft skin with the back of her hand.

"Do you want to…?" Emma cuts off her sentence, but uses her head to gesture to the bedroom.

Regina's eyes glimmer and she nods in agreement. She kisses Emma hastily and they go hand and hand into their bedroom.

* * *

Some of their clothes and hangers litter the bed.

"Shit, I forgot," Emma comments while frantically darting her eyes from the mess on the bed to the floor. She turns to face the brunette, "Uh, so I know you don't like mess, but can I throw these on the floor? Just for now?"

Regina giggles and begins to step out of her clothes, "Already making a mess, dear?"

The blonde playfully rolls her eyes and begins to remove the obstacles off of the bed.

After clearing the bed Emma turns around and stops dead in her tracks as she is met with the sight of the beautiful brunette's full body. Her jaw drops, still in awe of the other woman. Her emerald eyes flash and her glance traces Regina's figure. Oh my god! I am not worthy.

Regina smirks as she notices Emma staring with desire and struggling to make a move. She walks gracefully over to the blonde who is just hovering next to the bed. She takes a hand and glides it across Emma's cheek then lays down on the bed, spreading herself for the blonde. A seductive expression on her face.

Arousal rises in the blonde. She is not fair. Emma snaps out of her stupor and rapidly removes her own clothing. She trips over her own jeans in her hurried state. She then hops on the bed next to the brunette causing the mattress to bounce. They both giggle. They turn on their sides to face each other and gaze into each others eyes. Why am I so mesmerized by her eyes? Love, care, need shines through.

Their lips crash together again and they move closer until the blonde's body melts into olive skin. Emma wraps a possessive leg over Regina's.

"I want you," Emma confesses in a low voice.

Regina feels her warm breath against her lips as she speaks. She closes her eyes and purrs, "Me too"

Emma smiles and draws a line of kisses down the brunette's neck. She uses her weight to shift on top of the other woman flattening her out on her back. Her fingers tease at Regina's wet center while she latches her mouth onto a breast. She gently sucks and nips. The brunette squirms under the blonde's touch.

Emma releases Regina's breast and begins to move her head lower. She leaves kisses along the brunette's stomach on the way to her desired spot.

Regina's breathing becomes more rapid with anticipation. She opens herself for the blonde, placing one leg over Emma's shoulder. Emma's tongue meets the other woman's slick folds. She hungrily laps the brunette. Regina's head quickly becomes dizzy. The blonde quickens the pace. She forgets everything that is not Emma. Everything that is not this moment. Regina bucks her hips as Emma drives her wild. She can't contain her desires. She feels absolute bliss. The blonde presses her thumb inside causing the brunette to go over the edge.

"Emma," she moans the blonde's name as she is overcome with climax. Her mind completely numb. Waves of pleasure roll through her body.

Emma smiles from causing Regina such pleasure. She kisses the inside of Regina's thigh before moving back to her side. She collapses next to her.

Regina attempts to catch her breath. Her heart rate steadily declines. She pulls Emma into a quick kiss. They lay next to each other just being in each others presence. After a moment she seductively pulls the blonde into her again, "Your turn," the brunette winks.

Emma gasps. She will be the death of me.

* * *

The next morning Regina bolts awake at the sound of her phone ringing. What? It's Sunday morning. Who would be calling now? She picks up her phone. The screen reads, "Mother". Regina rolls her eyes.

Emma stirs awake, but wraps her arms around the brunette's waist. She groans, "Babe, who is it?"

"It's my mother. I suppose I should answer," she apologetically removes Emma's grip from around her and exits to the living room area.

"Hello?" Regina answers.

"Regina, darling. How are you?" Cora cheerfully greets her daughter.

"I'm well, Mother. Do you need something?" Regina cuts to the chase.

Cora chuckles, "Darling, I only call because I have good news for you"

The brunette pauses. This cannot be good. She hesitantly asks, "Oh, what is that?"

"Since you will be graduating soon, I got you an interview to be on the museum's education department staff. You will be able to lead the school groups and, of course, learn more about the art," Cora explains.

Regina's eyes squint in skepticism. Well if this is true then it would be better pay and full time. That would be amazing for Emma and I. Her eyes lighten, "Wow, Mother, thank you"

Cora smiles at her daughter's acceptance, "The interview will be later this week"

"Okay, thank you"

"Only the best for you, darling," Cora's tune changes, "I heard from Ms. Smith that you moved out your things from the apartment yesterday. With that girl I assume"

Regina sighs. Here we go. She responds simply, "Yes"

Cora pauses, but does not let her anger boil, "Darling, I'm sorry that I was not clear. You do not have to move out. I was only angry and said hurtful things"

Regina rubs her temple as a headache begins to develop, "Mother, it is quite alright. I am an adult and I am trying to learn to support myself. Emma is helping me accomplish that"

Cora frowns, but then shrugs, "Okay. I will talk to you soon. Love you"

The brunette's eyes widen with shock as a fight between the two of them did not break out, "Thank you. I love you too"

She hangs up the phone and then climbs back into the bed with Emma.

The blonde resumes her position cuddling against Regina when she returns to bed.

"Everything okay?" she questions nervously.

"Yes, actually"

Emma head immediately shoots up to look at the brunette. She has got to be lying. She detects no deception in the other woman. Hmm.

"That is weird," Emma comments.

Regina nods, "Yes, it definitely is"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

"Hello, Ms. Mills," Andrew obligatorily greets Cora in a hallway in the museum.

"Andrew," she shakes his hand, "I have good news. I spoke with my daughter and she would love to meet with you"

The man gulps, "Okay, wonderful". I have no idea why Regina would agree to this. She did not seem particularly interested when I tried to speak to her in person. Maybe she feels threatened by Ms. Mills as well.

She hands Andrew a scrap of paper, "Here are the details of where to meet her this week"

He takes the paper and reads it hastily, "Okay"

"I can't wait to hear all about the wonderful time you two will have," she smiles and walks away.

* * *

Regina sits at the kitchen table in her new apartment. No, their new apartment. She works on some homework, but looks up and leans back in her chair to take a short break.

We've been here nearly a week. Everything has actually come together smoothly. My mother hasn't bothered us except to tell me of my new job interview. We've made new routines that I enjoy. I love waking up every morning with someone I love so much. I can give her a good morning kiss every morning. She's always so warm and cuddly. My favorite new routine, maybe someday even a tradition, is making breakfast together. Well, Emma attempts to help me make breakfast. She giggles to herself at the memory of Emma burning toast the other day. Who burns toast? I won't let her live it down even though she says it won't happen again. She is not touching the toaster again! She is really good at handing me ingredients though. She can stick to that. She laughs softly.

She rests her head on her arm. We're learning each other's schedules. Thankfully Emma is at work just by walking down the stairs and there are no major scheduling conflicts at school. When Emma has to work, but I don't I go downstairs and Emma takes her dinners with me. When Emma gets off work at the restaurant we always spend the time before bed together just talking and enjoying each other's company. Sometimes we take a walk. I love walking hand and hand with her. I may have had a nicer place before, but it is nothing compared to being able to freely be with the woman I love.

She looks around taking in her new normal surroundings. They went to buy a few personal touches to throw up on the walls. I found this beautiful painting of a lighthouse and the ocean. Emma found a poster of puppies. She is a child! But I like when she can find joy in simple things. That is something that I cannot seem to do as easily. She says she wants a puppy someday. Ugh, the mess! But I would deal with a dog for Emma.

Emma sits on the couch laughing at some television show. Her beautiful blonde hair cascades around her shoulders. She's so amazing. And cute. And adorable. And beautiful. I can't believe this is real. She's here. With me.

Regina closes her book and notepad. I can finish this later. She joins Emma on the couch. She smiles and her bright green eyes shine as she acknowledges me. She puts her arm around me and we watch the television together. This is exactly where I belong. This is home.

* * *

"You look great," Emma zips the back of Regina's dress.

"I'm nervous. Interviews are the worst," Regina states, dread in her voice. She looks at the reflection of herself and Emma in the mirror.

Emma hugs her around the waist and kisses her cheek, "You'll do fine babe," a grin spreads across the blonde's face, "Actually you'll kick ass!"

Regina turns around, a nervous expression still on her face, to face Emma, "I'm glad that you're so certain"

Emma looks straight into chocolate eyes, "I believe in you"

* * *

Regina parks her Benz in the lot of a fairly upscale restaurant. She enters and the host leads her to the table where her interviewer is seated.

The man looks up as she stands in front of the table and stretches out a hand, "Hello, Andrew. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today"

Andrew stands and shakes her hand, "Thank you,"

They sit down and the waitress introduces herself, pouring glasses of water and letting them know she will return shortly.

Andrew sighs lightly and then starts, "It's nice to see you again"

"Thank you. You as well," Regina replies with a polite smile. Why doesn't he have a notepad? That is a little weird.

"So, tell me about yourself?" the man leans into the table.

"Well, I will be graduating with a degree in history in a few weeks. I have an A average in all of my major courses. I've worked at the museum for years and I would be honored to receive a higher position upon graduation," she ends with a phony interview smile.

Andrew leans back taking in the information. He responds, "Interesting. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Regina tilts her head. Why would he ask that?

Andrew notices her confusion. This is getting awkward fast. Did I do something wrong already?

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

Regina squints her eyes, "No. I'm just a little confused. I was told that you are interviewing me for a position in the education department"

Andrew's eyes almost bulge out of his head. All he can mutter out is, "Oh"

"I suppose this is not the case then. Why do you think you are here?" she braces herself for the response.

"Ms. Mills told me that you were interested in me, so she set up a date"

Regina's jaw drops and she grabs onto the table to steady herself. How did I not expect this? Of course my mother wouldn't actually be helping me. Is there even an education department position open? Why would she think this little scheme is a good idea?

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress reappears.

Andrew looks to Regina, but gets no response from her as she is still in shock. He turns back to the waitress who looks highly confused herself, "I'm sorry. Give us another minute"

"Okay," the waitress darts away leaving them alone.

"She lied to us" Andrew deadpans.

Regina can only nod her head in agreement.

"Why would she do that?"

"It's a long story," Regina finally speaks again.

Andrew contemplates his response then confesses, "I'm a little relieved. I was wondering why she said you were interested when you were not giving off that impression"

"I'm so sorry that she dragged you into this mess. She wants me to break up with my girlfriend," she averts her eyes. Now another person is going to judge me.

"That's messed up. Why?"

Regina sighs, "She's a girl and she's not rich"

Andrew sits back, not responding immediately. What an awful mother. Who would do this to their own daughter? She tricked both of us. She can't get away with this.

"We should figure out how to get back at Ms. Mills"

Regina looks up again and is met with a devious expression from the man. Oh no, what have I gotten into?

Regina shakes her head, "I don't know. I just want to be with my girlfriend without any judgment from her. Or at least without her bothering us"

"I see. Let me try to help," he offers.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm not sure I can get Ms. Mills to have a change of heart, but I could try to get you a real interview,"

Regina smiles, "Okay, I would like that"

Andrew reciprocates smiling back, "Deal. Do you want to order something?"

Regina glares at him and Andrew quickly amends his intentions, "Sorry, I wasn't clear. I don't mean that you have to stay. Take something back for your girlfriend too"

The woman half smiles, "Okay, thank you. I'm sorry again for all of this"

"It's okay. What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Emma," she responds. Her face lights up at her name. She can't hold back her bright smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Sorry that it's been a few days. I had a pretty busy weekend and just couldn't find enough time. I think this fic will be coming to an end soon unfortunately, but I'm not sure how many chapters are left. As always, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Emma startles as the door unexpectedly opens, "Oh, I didn't expect you back so soon"

Regina quietly sits down on the couch next to Emma and places a carry out box on Emma's lap. Her head sinks in the back of the couch and she closes her eyes.

The blonde places a hand on the other woman's thigh, "I take it that it didn't go well?" she questions.

Regina lets out a heavy sigh, "Not exactly"

Emma pauses. That's strange. I know that she worked really hard to prepare. She opens the container of food. Yum! She takes a fry and pops it into her mouth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blonde hesitantly asks while still chewing on the fry.

Regina opens her eyes and turns her head to face the blonde. She blankly states, "There was no interview"

Emma's eyes widen, "What? But your mom…"

Regina interrupts, "She lied"

Seriously? She keeps fucking with us. This has to stop.

"Want to go for a walk?" Emma offers. Maybe it will help clear her head and we can talk about what to do next.

The brunette nods her head in agreement and slowly stands up, "Let me change first"

* * *

The two women walk across the field behind their apartment hand in hand. Regina silently thinks of ideas on how to handle the newest invasion in her life by her mother. This is getting out of hand. Did she think that we would hit it off and somehow not notice the obvious lie? This is inexcusable. I think I am just going to ignore her. I don't know how to make this situation right.

Emma leads Regina to a bench the overlooks a lake on the other side of the large field and they take a seat.

They silently watch the water for a few moments. Ducks with their ducklings stomp around close to the water's edge.

Emma speaks up trying to lighten the mood, "You know, I had a dream we were at a place like this once, but it wasn't so innocent," she winks and nudges the brunette.

Regina laughs, "Is that so, dear?"

A smirk remains on the blonde's face, "Yeah, I wished that I didn't have to wake up. But now I'm glad that I did"

Regina leans in and kisses Emma slowly. They break, but their foreheads remain touching, "Well, aren't you charming?"

Emma flashes a bright smile, "Of course I am," she states in a sarcastic tone.

"So what happened?" Emma asks. Time to get serious.

"My mom told this guy at the museum that I was interested in him, but told me that it was an interview. I suppose she thought we would hit it off or something. I don't know"

Emma's eyes almost bulge out of her head. What?

"Was interested? Is that true?" the blonde's tone falls and she holds her breath.

Regina grabs Emma's hand, "No, dear. I only want you. I don't know him and I certainly have never been interested"

BZZ. Regina's phone vibrates interrupting them. She pulls back and removes her phone from her pocket. The screen reads, "Mother".

She sighs and throws her head back in frustration. She's probably wondering how the "interview" went. I'm not even going to read this right now. She shoves the phone back into her pocket.

"Your mom?" Emma asks.

The brunette nods in confirmation.

"I was thinking that maybe we should meet with her together. Tell her how she is making us feel," Emma explains her idea.

Regina nods, "Okay. I think that is best", she adds sternly, "She gets one last chance"

Regina pulls her phone out of her pocket to read the text her mother sent.

"Hello darling, how was your dinner?"

Regina closes her eyes. Oh my god, she really thought that her little scheme was a good idea. That I would just drop Emma and fall into the arms of some man.

Regina types out her reply, "Mother, Emma and I need to meet with you together. Will you have us at your home in a couple of days?" she presses send.

"Thanks for the advice, Emma. I love you," she strokes the blonde's cheek.

"Anytime, babe. I love you too"

* * *

"Mother, Emma and I need to meet with you together. Will you have us at your home in a couple of days?"

Cora reads the text from her daughter as she stands in her office. The older woman brings a hand to her head. She rubs her temple in frustration. This apparently did not go as planned. She is still with that girl? Even after having dinner with a nice young man that has a bright future ahead of him. I don't understand. He is perfect for my daughter.

She types out, "Okay, darling," and presses send.

I suppose I will find out what they wish to say to me in a couple of days. She huffs.

An older man bursts into the office causing Cora to jump back.

"Ms. Mills, it is not appropriate to play match maker with staff members. Especially not with our children," Andrew's father sternly yells.

Cora opens her mouth to respond, but is cut off, "And to tell your daughter she had an interview that did not exist? Despicable," the man turns and exits the room before Cora could get a word out. He slams the door on his way out.

* * *

The next day Regina sits at her services desk working at the museum. It's so quiet here today. Not very many people. She tries to occupy herself by reading a text book in early preparation for a test coming up this week. The material may not be boring, but reading text books is so dull. She looks up every few sentences.

A figure appears in front of her after looking up for the hundredth time, "Regina!"

The brunette jumps, not expecting anyone to be there. Her shoulders relax, "Andrew"

"I talked to my dad. He told me to tell you that he's sorry for the misunderstanding and to send him your resume so that he can set up a real interview"

"Wow, thank you. I'm looking forward to the opportunity," she states professionally.

The man smiles, "You're welcome"

He turns and walks away.

I can't wait to prove that I deserve to move up around here. Regina smiles to herself.

* * *

"Have you heard from Emma lately?" Belle inquires as she and Ruby sit together.

Ruby frowns, "Not much. I see her at work, of course, but not much other than that"

"I wonder if Emma used to feel this way about us," Belle sighs.

Ruby contemplates Belle's concern. Sometimes we didn't always make the time for her. We can get too caught up into each other. Let's change that.

"Maybe we can get them to finally go on that double date with us," Ruby offers.

Belle places a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "That sounds fun"

"I miss Emma hanging around," Ruby confesses.

"Me too," Belle pulls Ruby into her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! Probably only one more chapter left in this fic. Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Emma's heart beats fast in her chest as she recalls the last time she was in Cora's presence. Her face scrunches up as she recalls the pain from the smack to her cheek. The pain from the mocking. I'm going to mess this up for Regina even worse. I will always mess this up.

Regina sits in the driver's seat. She had parked in her mother's huge, circular driveway a few minutes ago, but they haven't budged yet. She looks to the passenger seat at the visibly worried blonde. A panic rises in the brunette's chest. Okay. This will be okay. Just…everything will be fine. That's what Emma would say. Even if she is freaking out as well. No, don't think about that.

Regina takes in a deep breath and shuts off the engine. She releases the breath. Still no further movement.

Emma sits up straight now as she hears her girlfriend release the loud sigh. She tries her best to calm herself. I will not ruin this. I will be here to support Regina. I will not run. I will be by her side no matter what and this talk with her mom will not change a thing.

Emma turns and places a hand on Regina's shoulder, "We can do this. Together"

Regina looks back at her girlfriend. She is immediately mesmerized by brilliant emerald eyes. I swear, she can convince me of anything.

"Okay, I believe you"

Emma smiles, "Are you ready?"

The brunette nods her head more furiously than necessary to convince herself that she is truly ready.

The two exit the vehicle and begin to walk towards the door. Emma's eyes dart over the vast, beautiful property. The grass is perfectly trimmed and just the right shade of green. Wow, is that a fountain? Rose bushes and other bright, colorful flowers that Emma doesn't even recognize line the walkway. I wonder if she has a groundskeeper here every day. She looks at the house itself. No, this is a fucking mansion. Holy shit! Large white columns line the huge front porch. The front door seems twice the size of a normal door.

The blonde bumps into Regina's side and they soon take each other's hands to show they are united.

Regina brings her free hand up to knock, but it suddenly flings open before her knuckles could rap on the door. The brunette gasps.

"Hello, darling," Cora directs to her daughter. She nods to recognize Emma's presence. Ugh, this girl. What is so special about her?

"Hello, Mother," Regina greets in a low voice.

"Hello, Miss Mills," Emma throws in.

Cora deviously grins and turns to lead them into her home.

Emma's jaw drops at the beautiful interior. Wow, this is even more extravagant than outside. The front room is vast. A spiral staircase leads to mysterious rooms above. Fabulous, complicated art that Emma has never witnessed lines the walls.

Cora continues to lead them further into the mansion without a word.

Regina looks over at her girlfriend who is currently in a stupor. Perhaps I should've warned her of my mother's lavish lifestyle. She pulls Emma into her, holding onto her waist as they continue to walk.

They finally end up in a giant kitchen with every amenity possible. A man in a tux and bow tie stands at attention in the room, greeting them as they enter. A dining room sets off to the side where a huge oak table that seats 16 easily fits into the area.

"Have a seat ladies," Cora gestures to the dining room, "Coffee?" she offers.

Regina quickly glances at the blonde who nods, "Yes. Thank you"

The two women head into the dining room and take a seat nearest to the kitchen.

They hold hands under the table as they wait.

Emma clears her throat, "Wow, this place is…wow! Did you live here?"

"Yes," Regina replies distantly.

"I think I would've gotten lost in here," the blonde tries to joke and gets a half-smile out of the brunette.

Cora strides into the dining room with a pot of coffee. The servant follows behind her with mugs and creamers on a tray.

He already knows how the Mills women take their coffee, but turns to Emma, "Miss Swan, how do you take your coffee?"

Emma tilts her head, "Uh, lots of vanilla? I guess?" This is fucking crazy. I guess she already told him my name.

He nods, pours the creamer into her mug, and then stirs. After he is finished, he stands at attention near the kitchen.

Cora turns to him, "Thank you, we would like some privacy please"

He nods and exits the dining area.

Cora sits tall and her eyes dart between the two women, "Regina, you called this meeting. How about you begin?"

Regina quickly glances to Emma who gives her a supporting smile. She looks back to her mother, "Yes. We just want to tell you that we find it highly inappropriate for you to be invading into our lives"

The older woman opens her mouth as if she already wants to cut her daughter off.

"No, Mother. Please let me finish"

Cora closes her eyes and nods. She thinks she can boss me around now. How silly. This Miss Swan is not a good influence.

"Thank you," Regina continues, "Mother, first of all, I like women. I know that I wasn't strong enough to tell you before. I know I've denied it before, but I am telling you now. I can't change it and god, have I wanted to, but I can't. With Emma," she squeezes the blonde's hand under the table, "I feel stronger and I'm glad that I can be honest with you now. I love her and we just want to be treated with respect by you. If you cannot accept this then we will be on our way," she leans back in her chair with a feeling of success. At least I got that out in the open.

Emma looks at her girlfriend with pride. She's so brave. I love her so much.

The older woman that sits across from them takes a moment of silence. Thoughts flow freely in her mind. She is telling me she can't change this. I just…I can't understand, but I will try.

Cora finally speaks up, "Okay, darling, I will try to understand"

Emma jumps in, "You know, there's some informational pamphlets and a bunch of books on acceptance too," the blonde notices Regina staring, "I mean, if that's okay"

This girl is testing my patience. Cora takes a couple of breaths and nods, "Okay, Miss Swan"

Emma grins in her small victory of successfully talking to Regina's mother without being degraded or assaulted.

Regina takes control of the conversation again, "This makes me very happy, Mother. And you won't bother us anymore?"

"I'm still worried about one thing. This girl," the older woman gestures to the blonde, "cannot take care of you the way you deserve"

Emma's face falls. Well that was a short lived victory.

This time Regina is the one to take a moment for a couple of deep breaths, "Her name is Emma, Mother. And because of her we have a place together that is acceptable and we are doing well. I'm sorry if it is not up to your standards, but not everyone needs all of this," the brunette points wildly at all the excess amenities in the room.

"Are you saying there is something wrong with all of this?" Cora begins to raise her voice.

"No. This is not the point. Let's get back on track, okay? Will you please respect our wishes to not intervene in our lives?" Regina pleads.

"But I can give you so much more…"

"I will take that as a no," Regina interrupts. Cora's jaw drops. Foolish girl. The brunette stands up from her seat, "If you won't be respectful then don't bother calling me. And no more tricks. You know how we feel now, so I expect you to honor this," she turns around to walk away and Emma stands up to follow, "Goodbye, Mother. I'm sorry we couldn't see eye to eye"

"Regina, you're being ridiculous! She is not good for you!" Cora yells angrily as the two women walk away.

They quickly speed walk their way out of the mansion. Emma struggles to keep up with her girlfriend's pace, but finally jumps next to her when they are outside.

The blonde takes Regina by her shoulders and looks at her with concern, "Are you okay with this?"

Regina firmly states, "Yes. Like I said before this was her last chance and she continues to degrade you"

They embrace in a hug and Emma whispers in her ear, "I'm proud of you, babe"

The brunette smiles and kisses blonde hair flowing in front of Emma's cheek.

They pull apart and Regina stares lovingly into emerald eyes, "Let's go home, dear"

* * *

"Text them already!" Belle playfully pushes Ruby.

"Alright, alright," Ruby agrees, flashing a smile.

She types out, "Hey! Would you and Regina like to go on a double date with us? We're fucking bored over here! Haha," she presses send.

Ruby pulls Belle into a quick kiss, "There, it's done!"

Belle giggles, "Cool! I can't wait"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! So we're at the last chapter of this fic. This chapter is quite a bit longer than usual, but I wanted to try to include a little bit of everything here at the end. Some drama, smut, fluff, humor coming up. I want to give a special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow, fave, and review. I appreciate it all so much! Hopefully I didn't disappoint too much with my first multi-chapter fic. I'm sure I'll be writing more in the future. Feel free to check me out on Tumblr. The link is in my bio. As always, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

"Regina, you're being ridiculous! She's not good for you!" Cora yells angrily as the two women walk away. They're not coming back? How absurd and childish.

"Ma'am, is everything okay?" the butler re-enters the room with a shocked expression on his face. After all, he did just witness two young women quickly running away from the room after loud yelling.

The adrenaline leaves the older woman's body. Maybe I should've been more…polite? About my opinions.

"Yes, thank you," she shrugs him off.

* * *

Emma and Regina arrive back at the restaurant. They walk in hand-in-hand as they smile at Granny at the counter and enter the kitchen.

"Hey! You get my text?" Ruby jumps in front of them from around the corner causing Emma to grasp at her heart.

"Fuck, Ruby you have got to stop doing that," Emma playfully slaps her friend's arm, "What text?"

"Ugh, you didn't read it?" she rolls her eyes, "Well I'll just ask you now. Do you guys want to go on a double date with Belle and me?"

The couple's eyes light up and Emma responds, "Yes, of course!"

Regina nods in agreement.

Ruby jumps in the air and claps her hands in delight, "Yes!"

"I have a big interview coming up. How about some time after that?" Regina suggests.

Emma adds, "Yeah, so if you get it we celebrate. If you don't then we can cheer you up," Regina glares at the blonde, "But who are we fucking kidding, you're totally going to get it babe," she kisses Regina's cheek which appeases her.

"Yay! Sounds so fun!" Ruby declares.

Granny sticks her head into the kitchen, "Ruby, quit yapping! Get back to work!"

Ruby sighs and brings the two women into a quick hug, "I've gotta go"

Emma and Regina laugh as the watch the puppy-like brunette bounce away. They head upstairs to their room.

* * *

"This feels like déjà vu," Regina points out as Emma stands behind her zipping her interview dress.

The blonde grins, "Well, this time it's for real. You so got this, babe," she hugs her around the waist and they look at themselves in the mirror. Emma notices the brunette frown.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asks, concerned.

Regina sighs. My mother hasn't even bothered to apologize and it's been days. I thought she would get over this by now. I told Emma that I'm fine with not having her in my life, but she is my mother after all. Mother isn't correct by any means, but I can't explain it. She's family.

Regina shrugs, "It's nothing, dear". Regina turns around to face the other woman. She tries her best sincere smile, but it does not reach her eyes and Emma can't help but notice.

The blonde frowns, "Did I do something?"

Regina genuinely laughs, "No, of course not. It's just this whole situation with Mother is still in my head. I will get over it. It's not a big deal"

"Okay, babe"

Yeah, this is a big deal. She's not fooling me. I'll fix this once and for all.

* * *

"Good luck, babe," Emma whispers as their lips remain touching. They stand next to the Benz.

Regina grins and gives the blonde another full kiss. She pulls Emma closer into her as Emma gently pushes her into the side of the Benz placing her knee indiscreetly between the brunette's legs. She doesn't hesitate to explore with her tongue before letting go. Regina playfully pushes her away and Emma fans herself with her hand.

"Phew! Hot!" The blonde exclaims.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Love you, dear," she sits down in the driver's seat.

"Love you too!" Emma calls out, blowing a kiss as she begins to walk back into the restaurant.

"Hey, Rubes, can I borrow your car?" Emma asks casually.

Ruby squints her eyes to try to figure out why Emma would request this all of a sudden. Emma's bright green eyes widen and she pouts her bottom lip out slightly in her best puppy dog fashion.

Ruby relaxes her expression, "Fine, but be careful. Keys are on the hook in the kitchen"

"Thank you, thank you!" Emma hops and quickly retrieves the keys.

* * *

Emma's heart pounds reminiscent of the first time she was here. Still fucking intimidating. Shit. Why am I here? I never help, but Regina looked so sad. I have to be brave and do this. She sucks in the air and then slowly lets it out. Okay, I got this! You can do it, Swan.

"Miss Swan?" the butler opens the door.

Fuck, I guess I was standing here too long. Can't run now.

"Uh, yeah. Is Miss Mills here?" she runs her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Yes. Please come in and I will inform her of your presence," he opens the door wider.

"Okay, cool"

The man leads Emma into the large foyer and again the excessive beauty of the mansion bombards the blonde. I swear it's like you can't see it all in one day. Must require a two day pass minimum or something. She grins to herself at her joke.

"Have a seat here and I'm sure she will be with you soon"

Emma studies her surroundings getting caught up in different pieces of art. Her eyes linger on a fabulous abstract portrait. These make no fucking sense, but I keep staring. I suppose that's the point. These artists are smart as hell.

Her thoughts are interrupted as the man leads Cora down the spiral staircase. Emma stands as they approach.

"Miss Swan. I would love to say that it's nice to see you again," Cora smirks.

Emma winces. Oh god, this isn't good. Remember, you're not here to fight, Swan.

"Miss Mills, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just had to try to talk to you again for Regina's sake"

If it's for Regina. Cora crosses her arms defensively, "Okay, go on"

"Ma'am, I love your daughter very much and I know you do too. I also know that you have problems with me, but it looks like I'm not going anywhere for the foreseeable future. Can we please be civil for Regina? She loves both of us and it puts her in a bad position when you and I don't get along. I don't like to see her upset when she feels like she can't talk to you"

Emma looks hopefully at the older woman. She has to try harder. For Regina.

"Miss Swan, it took a lot of courage for you to speak so honestly with me. I will take what you said into consideration," Cora answers vaguely and begins to back away until she fully turns around. She leaves Emma standing alone.

Emma tilts her head in confusion. Uh, what the fuck was that? That wasn't an answer.

The butler appears beside Emma, "Miss Swan, I will see you out"

* * *

"You're back!" Ruby exclaims as Emma enters the restaurant.

Emma tosses the keys back to the brunette and she makes the catch, "Yeah, fucking Regina's mom is weird"

"Oo, spill!" Ruby throws off her apron which lands on the counter and pulls Emma by the wrist to a back table.

Emma rolls her eyes and picks at her nails under the table, "I went to talk to Miss Mills because Regina seemed upset about the whole, you know, situation," Ruby nods to confirm, "so I asked if we could be civil and she was just like I'll take it into consideration and walked away without even saying bye or anything"

The brunette's brows crinkle as she takes in this information. "That's hella weird, Em. But she at least is considering it, so I guess that is something to be hopeful about"

Emma's head bounces as she agrees, "Yeah, it was a much better interaction than previously"

Ruby grins, "See, always find the positive," she stands and places a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I better get back to work before Granny catches me again"

Emma laughs, "Okay, Rubes"

The bell on the door rings indicating a new patron. Regina walks in.

"Regina! How did it go?" Ruby, who just claimed she had to get back to work, wastes no time rushing over.

Should I fake that I didn't get it? No, too cliché. Plus Regina can't contain her smile, "I got it"

Emma strides over and she and Ruby bring Regina into a group hug.

"That's so great, babe. I told you there was nothing to worry about," Emma whispers in her girlfriend's ear.

They all pull apart from the hug.

"So looks like we're going to be celebrating," Ruby states with a grin.

"Yes, looks like it," Regina tries to contain her prideful smirk, "I can't wait"

"Ruby! How many times do I have to tell you, child!" Granny yells from across the restaurant.

Ruby rolls her eyes, "Shit. I'll talk to you guys later"

* * *

The two woman enter their apartment upstairs. Emma throws her jacket over a chair revealing just a white tank top. Regina immediately kicks off her heels and sighs in relief.

"I can't stand wearing heels for so long," Regina confesses.

"Fuck, I don't even try. You pull them off great. I would trip all over the place," Emma walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. She stares at the options, but doesn't commit to anything. She closes the door.

Regina joins her in the kitchen, "You're too hard on yourself, dear"

The blonde turns and leans her back against the fridge. She crosses her arms, lifts her chin up, and smirks, "I don't think so on this one. I really suck at wearing heels"

Regina gazes at the blonde from just a few steps away. She lets her eyes wander over the other woman's body. The way she crosses her arms creates ample cleavage and accentuates her toned arms. Regina's eyes darken with lust.

Regina steps forward, closing the distance. Emma tilts her head down and touches her forehead against the brunette's. She lightly runs her fingers over the blonde's arms, "Then show me something you don't suck at"

The blonde closes her eyes. Hmm, seductive. She opens them again and meets chocolate eyes. Emma uncrosses her arms and takes control of Regina's hips. She pulls her possessively into her body. Regina gasps and looks deeply into darkened emerald eyes.

"Okay, maybe I will"

Their lips crash together like waves hitting the shore. Emma clutches Regina's shapely ass. Especially so in that tight dress. The brunette chews at Emma's bottom lip and she groans in pleasure. Her hands wander under Emma's tank top. She explores all over her soft flesh. From her stomach, breasts, and back. Working her up. Working herself up. She feels a familiar pool of heat rise. She can't get enough of her body. She finally lifts Emma's tank top over her head and tosses it aside.

Emma lines kisses down the brunette's neck and steps forward. She leans down and easily scoops Regina up in her arms. They giggle together as Emma carries her a step. She places her ass down with a thud on the kitchen counter.

Regina scoots forward and wraps her legs around the blonde's bare stomach. Her dress bunches around her waist exposing her lace thong. Regina's core throbs against Emma's body. She wants to be even closer. She needs to be closer.

Emma's cheeks are flushed pink. The brunette takes her girlfriend's face in her hands and they kiss passionately. Emma begins to unzip the back of Regina's dress. She exposes olive skin down to her lower back. She nails glide over her back.

A ringtone begins to blare from across the room. It's Regina's. Emma pauses her advances. Regina sighs, but quickly decides to not let anything ruin the mood.

"Ignore it," the brunette instructs.

The blonde nods and pulls the top of her dress down off her shoulders. She is met with plump breasts contained by a lacy bra. She unsnaps the bra and carelessly throws it on the floor.

Emma looks up and meets chocolate eyes after appreciating the view, "You're beautiful". Her voice is low and soft. Her tone genuine. She never thought she would have someone so amazing. Someone that makes her feel like she is home.

Regina blushes and smiles at the other woman, "I love you so much"

"I love you too," the blonde replies with a megawatt smile.

Emma caresses the brunette's thighs while she explores her neck and breasts with kisses. She uses her thumb to tease her over her panties. She can already feel wetness on the fabric. Regina moans in Emma's ear at the brief touches. Needing more. She does her best to try to shimmy out of her panties. Emma notices her struggle and helps. Once removed she also tosses them onto the floor in the growing pile of clothing.

The blonde bends over and kisses the inside of Regina's thighs. She moves closer and closer to her destination. The brunette squirms with anticipation.

Emma finally gives in. She grabs Regina's ass, pulling her even closer and her tongue slips inside. Regina's eyes roll back in her head and she struggles to contain her emotions. Contain? Who cares about containing? She gives herself fully to Emma. She rocks her hips to the motion. Her mind goes numb. Emma removes her tongue, but fills her with her fingers accelerating the pace faster. The brunette's heart beats quicker. And faster until climax. Regina's body ripples with waves of pleasure.

Regina collapses into Emma's arms, resting her head on her shoulder. She gives her neck kisses as she hugs the blonde tight.

"You're amazing, dear"

* * *

Regina stalls until she is ready to check her cell phone. She sighs at the name on the screen: Mother.

Emma throws her arm over the brunette's shoulder and gives her a curious look. Regina turns the phone around to show the blonde the screen.

"Oh," a feeling of fear strikes Emma. Oh my god, I didn't tell Regina about going to see her mom. I don't know what she is going to say. Oh my god, she's going to leave me.

Regina almost presses play on the voice mail, but Emma throws her hand over the phone, "Can I tell you something first?"

Regina's eyes widen with shock, "Yes, of course, dear"

Okay, I'll just get this over with. She blurts out, "I went to talk to your mom today"

"What? How?" Regina asks confused.

Emma looks down, "Well, you seemed upset about it earlier, so I asked Ruby if I could borrow her car to go try to talk to your mom"

"Well how did it go?" she asks hesitantly.

"Good, I think. She said she'd consider being civil"

"Okay, dear," Regina nods.

Emma frowns, "Are you mad?"

She places a hand on the blonde's thigh, "No, dear. I understand why you did it and I believe it must've helped if she is calling. I trust you". Emma studies Regina's chocolate eyes and sees no deception.

"Thanks, babe," Emma pulls her into a quick hug.

"Let's see what she wants," Regina presses play on the voice mail.

Cora's voice plays into the room, "Hello darling. I just wanted to apologize for how things turned out the other day. I will be civil from now on. I hope to hear from you soon"

The brunette smiles, "You did it, Emma"

* * *

Regina and Emma walk hand-in-hand into the seafood restaurant. The scent of the seafood immediately hits Emma's nose. Fucking unsettling. Belle waves when they enter and they go sit down beside them.

Regina points to the tank of lobsters, "I hate seeing these kinds of tanks"

Belle jumps in, "I know! Me too!"

The host calls the group to their table and they all have a seat.

"So who wants a round of drinks? It's on us," Ruby offers.

Regina and Emma lock eyes and then turn to the other two women. Emma answers with a wink, "If it's on you then of course!"

Ruby play slaps Emma's arm and orders the drinks.

They all spend the dinner celebrating Regina's new job. They all laugh, joke, and get lost in fun conversations.

Regina looks around at the table. Her heart warms at the sight. Emma, Ruby, and Belle all joke about one of their professors. Ruby has her arm around the back of Belle's chair as she talks. Emma's green eyes are bright and they water with excessive laughter.

Emma turns to Regina. She smiles bright and places a hand on her thigh under the table, "What do you think?"

Regina grins. This is what it feels like to finally belong.

**THE END**


	22. Epilogue

**Hi guys! So I saw that someone requested an epilogue, so your wish is my command :) A little bit of angst coming up, but all is well by the end. Thank you again for reading, follows, faves, and reviews! I enjoy hearing from you guys and I appreciate the support! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

*One Month Later*

"Come on Gina! Jump with me!" Emma grins wickedly as they stand on a rock overlooking the ocean about ten feet. She holds onto the brunette's hand. Her eyes can't help but wander her girlfriend's body. Her olive skin had darkened over the first couple days of their short vacation. She takes in the beauty of her curves featured in a bikini in front of her. She wants to explore her body right here. Her cheeks flush. I still can't get over that she is with me.

Regina's face lines with worry, "But what if there are rocks down there?"

Shit. She makes a good point. Emma's gaze returns to chocolate eyes and her face falls, "Yeah, okay. You're right. Let's get out of here"

Damn it. I wish I were more adventurous like Emma, but there's no way that I will let her get hurt.

The two women walk hand in hand back down to the empty section of beach where their towel lay. The sun is starting to set causing their hair to shine with a tint of orange. Regina throws her arm over the blonde. They sit silently as they watch the waves crash against the shore. They knead their toes in the sand letting them sink and pulling them out then repeating the process. The late June weather feels comfortable on their skin. The wind from the ocean whips their hair wildly switching from the two extremes of in their faces to behind them.

Regina feels saddened that their vacation would be coming to a close tomorrow. She is grateful that they were even able to go on a vacation at all this summer though. It was her mother who gave them the extra funds for the trip. It was her graduation gift, but it still meant a lot that she has started to truly accept their relationship.

Emma kisses Regina's cheek, "What are you thinking, babe?"

Regina turns to meet shining emerald eyes, "That I don't want this to ever end"

Emma smiles brightly at her response. Their lips meet in a soft, endearing kiss.

"Me too"

* * *

*Eleven Months Later*

Emma's heart thuds rapidly in her chest. Sweat beads form below her hairline and under her armpits. Thank god I'm wearing a sleeveless blouse under this thing. The pit stains would be oh so attractive. She rolls her eyes at her thoughts. The blonde sighs while fanning herself with her copy of the program. Oh my god, I can't believe that I agreed to go to this stupid thing.

She scans her surroundings. Hundreds of other students, well now former students, sit around her in caps and gowns chatting before the speeches begin. The graduating class are stuck together in a hot as fuck local venue. Did they even bother to turn the air on? She feels beads of sweat roll down her back. Or would it have even fucking mattered? There's too many people in here.

You know years ago I never thought I would make it to graduation, let alone go to the ceremony. Why would I have? To appease who? I didn't have anyone back then. Maybe for Granny and Ruby? They became like family over time. But no, still probably not.

A man clears his throat and begins, "Hello graduates…" the president of the university starts the ceremony. The graduates hush. All that can be heard is the speech and shuffling chairs.

I was a runaway. I didn't want to, but I had no choice at the time. Foster parents were fucking unbearable and I couldn't have taken the chance at another shitty "home". I'm glad that I could stay afloat though. Somehow. I don't even know how I did it back then. I should have flunked out, but I didn't. Maybe she was right. I shouldn't be so hard on myself.

Emma whips her head to her right and looks up in the stands. Granny, Ruby, and Belle sit in support for Emma. They smile and wave wildly to the blonde once they notice her looking up at them. Emma gives her best try at a smile and gives them a quick thumbs up. Where's Regina? I thought she would be here for me.

"Mother! We have to go!" Regina yells, incredibly frustrated. Her forehead vein begins to show. Emma is going to be so upset. I didn't want to have to attend this event, but mandatory for all of the staff. Now I'm going to be late for Emma's big day!

Cora waves her daughter off, "Just a minute, darling," she turns to another staff member, "As I was saying…"

Regina stomps over to the refreshment table and takes another glass of champagne. She chugs half of the glass before someone taps her shoulder.

"Rough day?" Andrew asks gesturing to the glass.

Regina sighs, "Well," Should I lie? It would be easier if I lied. "I just have to be somewhere". Vagueness. Happy medium, right?

Andrew nods his head, "How are you and Emma doing?"

Regina closes her eyes briefly. He just has to push it, doesn't he?

The past few months had been challenging. Regina worked full time with her mother breathing down her neck and Emma was still a student while working at the restaurant many evenings. There wasn't as much time to spend together. There wasn't as much to connect over regardless of how they tried. A lot of "I don't know what that means" regarding work jargon Regina threw around and "I don't get it" regarding Emma's issues in class. We are just in a new dynamic. We just need to get this graduation out of the way. Things will get better once we are on the same page again.

Regina opens her eyes again and gives Andrew a glaring look that made it seem like she would rip out his heart and crush it right there, "We're doing fine"

Andrew picks up the hint and scurries away after stuffing his face with a cookie.

"Are you ready, darling?" Cora places a hand on Regina's shoulder.

She turns to face her mother who has an annoying smirk on her face. "Yes, Mother. I've been ready," she answers with disdain. She's definitely testing me, but at least we'll be on our way now. And at least she is being supportive of Emma and me.

"Megan Stanley…" the president reads off the names of the graduates.

Emma again quickly looks back to where Granny and Ruby are seated. Still no Regina and her mom. Her eyes begin to sting and fill with moisture. I suppose they stood me up. I knew that I wasn't good enough.

"Emma Swan"

Granny, Ruby, and Belle yell, "Woo!" and clap loudly for Emma. The blonde rubs her eyes to try to get rid of the moisture. She throws on a fake smile and waves to the small group supporting her as she stands to receive her diploma.

She reaches the stairs. Don't trip. Don't trip. She echoes in her mind. She successfully climbs the stairs and takes the diploma from the president who whispers, "Congratulations, Miss Swan" in her ear while shaking her hand. Then she hears clapping and her name being yelled out again.

"Emma! Woo! You did it! I love you!"

Emma shoots her glance up the bleachers to see Regina yelling down at her. The blonde's face turns bright red and her heart warms immensely. She made it. Regina's mother covers her face and steps back from Regina causing Emma to laugh. She blows a kiss up towards the brunette. She play catches it and places it on her cheek. Emma stands staring with a goofy grin on her face.

The president clears his throat and instructs, "Take a seat, Miss Swan"

Emma nods her head and begins to walk back to her chair. People in the venue laugh at their moment, but she doesn't care. All that matters is that Regina made it. For her. Even if things have been difficult, she still cares about me and I care about her.

"Em! Congrats!" Ruby jumps next to the blonde after the ceremony.

"Thanks, Rubes. Where's Regina?" Emma's neck cranes looking around the brunette for her girlfriend. "Did she leave or something?" she frowns.

"No, of course not. I think she just went outside to get some air. It's fucking hot in here dude!" Ruby wipes her brow of sweat.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later!" Emma calls out as she jogs away and exits the building.

Once outside she turns and looks all around the area. She finally spots familiar brunette hair.

"Regina!" Emma calls out, waving.

The brunette turns around and her face lights up as Emma approaches her. They kiss slowly taking their time to enjoy each other. They press their foreheads together, "Emma, I'm so proud of you, dear"

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you, babe"

* * *

*6 Months Later*

"Emma, what the fuck?" Regina screams at the blonde who sits on the couch staring straight ahead at the television.

"Since when do you say fuck, Regina? What did I do this time?" Emma sighs. She continues to stare at the television. I can't catch a break.

"Since it is necessary," she steps in front of the television and takes hold of the blonde's face forcing her to look at her, "Emma, you've been sitting on that couch for months. You said you would look for a better job so that you can help me when we moved out of the upstairs of Granny's, but you still sit there and I'm still taking care of everything. You're better than this! If I would've known…"

Emma snarls and pushes the brunette's hands away from her face. She doesn't fucking understand. I can't just get a fancy ass career fucking handed to me. She stands up and crosses her arms.

"If you would've known what, Regina? Known that I'm a loser? Then you wouldn't have wanted to be with me?" Emma challenges.

Regina shakes her head, "No". Her eyes begin to water.

"Yeah, I think that's exactly what you meant. I get it," the blonde throws her hands up in surrender, "I'll go"

Emma grabs her jacket and stomps towards the door. Regina stands frozen. Tears pour onto her cheeks. Emma grabs the door knob to leave, but Regina snaps out of it and runs after the blonde.

"Emma, wait!" she yells in desperation. Her hand reaches out to grab the blonde's shoulder, but thinks better of it. Her hands fall to her side.

Emma turns to face her with fury in her eyes, but as soon as she sees Regina's face her anger melts as she realizes how much she's hurt the woman she is suppose to be there for. She sees chocolate eyes that radiate pure sadness at the thought of her walking out the door. It's not necessary or right to run away from her.

Moisture fills the blonde's eyes and her bottom lip begins to quiver. She wraps her arms around the brunette in a hug and she feels Regina fall into her. I made a promise that I wouldn't leave her, but I almost broke it. Fuck.

"Babe, I'll try harder. I promise. I'm so sorry"

Large tears fall into brunette hair as they remain in the embrace.

"Okay. I believe in you, dear"

* * *

*2 and a Half Years Later*

Regina squints as they re-enter the familiar town, "I thought we were going on vacation, dear. Why are we back here?"

"We are, but I just thought we could make a pit stop first," the blonde smirks as she drives past the campus where Emma's old dorm used to be.

They eventually pull out front of Granny's restaurant. They sit in the car reminiscing of the past. Some great times here. Memories of making breakfast together for the first time. Memories of first learning goofy habits like Regina's neat freak cleaning sprees and Emma's need to keep the television on for "background noise". Memories of Emma's time working here getting terrified by Ruby jumping around corners at her. Getting slapped by Regina's mother here. She almost laughs out loud at the thought of the older woman having done that since she has finally become a true supporter of the couple.

The two women come to visit almost every month to catch up with Cora. She truly learned to respect them after all this time. She finally realized that there was no "phase". There was no gold digging. There was, and always will be, only love between Regina and Emma.

They had decided after their argument, that almost caused them to breakup, to move out of town to try their relationship in a new setting a few towns over. To start over and build their lives together just the two of them. It had been a success. Emma found a great job as a national park ranger. She loves being outdoors and the freedom to roam around the land. Sometimes they make her work behind a desk, but she can handle that since it's such a small part of the job. It suits her adventurous side and she knows that she made the effort herself. That she earned it and can contribute.

Regina had decided to pursue teaching and was offered a position teaching elementary school students. The kids make her smile. They make goofy expressions and look up to her as if she is their world for the moment. They warm her heart and she feels joy in seeing them learn.

Emma takes Regina's hand, "You want something to eat?"

Regina rolls her eyes playfully and grins, "Sure, dear"

They step out of the car. Emma's heart instinctively beats faster as her nerves build. Granny, Ruby, and Belle say they have everything set up. Beautiful flowers and our favorite meals already sitting at our table. The old apartment unlocked with romantic decorations like roses spread out on the bed. Most importantly their promise to stay out of our hair. She giggles to herself and pats the inside of her jacket making sure she didn't forget her most important part. She feels relief. The small box is still there.

Emma reaches out to open the door to the restaurant. She looks into chocolate eyes, "You ready?"

Regina gives her a confused look, "Yes, of course, dear. It's just Granny's"

Emma laughs to herself as she opens the door. I hope she won't be thinking that after tonight.

* * *

*5 years later*

"Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" Ruby and Belle's 5 year old daughter, Aubrey, calls out. The little girl jumps onto Emma's lap and throws her arms around her neck.

Ruby and Belle adopted the little girl just two years earlier.

Emma rolls her eyes at the couple as they laugh, "Really guys? I think she's been watching too much Wizard of Oz"

"What she loves it! You'll understand soon" Ruby responds with a smirk.

The blonde sticks her tongue out at them.

"Now, now, dear. Be good," Regina places a hand on Emma's shoulder.

Emma stands and gives the brunette a peck on the lips. She places a hand on her wife's just visible pregnant belly.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

They pull into a more passionate kiss. Regina drags her tongues across the blonde's bottom lip causing Emma to softy moan.

Ruby whispers something in her little girl's ear with a wolfish grin.

Aubrey nods and suddenly yells, "Get a room!"

Emma and Regina pull apart. A devious smirk forms across Emma's lips and she rushes to the little girl to begin a tickle war.

Regina can't hold back her smile as she watches her wife and their friends' little girl play together. She places a hand on her stomach. She's going to be a great mom.

* * *

*7 Years Later*

Regina bends down to meet their son face to face, "Henry, be a good boy. Remember to share and play nice with the other kids. Okay, dear?"

The little boy nods and hugs his mother. Regina's eyes fill with tears. Memories flash through her mind. Holding him for the first time while Emma smiled proudly over her hospital bed. She and Emma having to stay up all night as he fussed and cried. The first time he escaped from his crib and settled in between his two mothers in their bed. Now he's starting kindergarten?

The bus pulls up next to the stop and other parents begin to lead their children to the doors as they open. Regina continues to hug their little boy. Emma shuffles her feet. Fuck, I'm not even going to get to say anything to him at this rate. She bends down and puts her arms around her wife and their son. She lets go, but they still remain in the position. Henry's little face is totally squished against her mother's shoulder. Emma looks around. All the other parents have already begun to leave. The bus driver clears his throat and gives the blonde a dirty look. Emma taps Regina's shoulder and she finally pulls away and stands up.

Emma softly says, "Babe, the bus is going to leave him"

Regina nods and the two women lead their boy to the bus. They give him final kisses and the bus drives away.

Regina collapses into Emma's embrace and her shoulders begin to quake as she softly cries. Emma tries to soothe the brunette by running her fingers through her hair.

They break and begin to walk hand in hand back to their home. Emma reassures her wife, "He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll have a great first day. He does have us for parents after all"

Regina smiles through her soft sobs, "You're right, dear"

At the end of the school day the two women wait again at the bus stop. Their faces lighten up as the little boy rushes off the bus with a huge grin on his face. He runs towards them and they greet him with a hug.

"How was your day, kiddo?" Emma asks as they begin to walk back home. Henry walks in the middle of the two holding both of their hands.

He rambles on and on excitedly about playing blocks, recess with his new friends, the alphabet song, and many more fun times about his first day of school.

As soon as Emma opens the door for her family they're attacked by a jumpy mutt with slobbery kisses. The little boy laughs, "Buddy!". He escapes and grabs a toy from a basket and begins playing tug of war with the dog.

Regina and Emma watch their son from a few steps away.

"Thanks for letting me get him a dog, babe. It's good to teach responsibility from an early age," she smirks at the brunette while putting an arm around her.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Please, dear. I know you were the one begging for it, not Henry"

Emma jokingly gasps, "I'd never!"

Regina kisses Emma's cheek lovingly and the blonde leans into her. I never want this to end.


End file.
